My Love, I'M Sorry
by Cho Eun Min
Summary: Entah sejak kapan dia begitu mempercayai pahatan Tuhan yang tersamar di telapak tangan. Seraut wajah yang hanya terngiang melalui indera perabanya mendadak lenyap tersapu berita duka lara. KyuMin BL Yaoi MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**My Love, I'm Sorry**

 **Kyumin/Threeshoot/Romance/Hurt-comfort**

 **Rate T**

 **Disclamer : FF ini ada karena terinpirasi dari salah satu Film India berjudul Fanaa. So, alur ceritanya bukan resmi milik Author sendiri. Tidak menjiplak sepenuhnya sih, ini udah aku rombak total. Hanya sebagian saja.**

 **WARNING : Typo(s), Berjelibet, Jelek, Tak layak dibaca, BoysLove, M-Preg, etc.**

 **DONT LIKE! DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! DONT READ!**

 **Kyumin Love**

 **Part one**

* * *

Tok. Tok.

"Masuk!" titah suara di dalam ruangan.

Ceklek.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria tampan berbalutkan jas formal. Matanya menatap ke samping, dimana terlihat seorang pria berbalutkan jas berwarna abu-abu berdiri membelakangi dirinya sembari memandang pemandangan kota dari kaca ruangannya.

"Mr. Cho, saya sudah mempersiapkan semua keperluan keberangkatan Anda. Anda bisa berangkat besok jam 08.00 pagi," ujar pria tampan itu.

Pria berbalutkan jas abu-abu itu mengangguk satu kali.

"Apa ada hal lain yang perlu saya selesaikan, Mr. Cho?" tanya pria itu sopan.

Yang ditanya mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Pergilah," jawabnya setelah menurunkan tangan kemudian dia lesatkan ke dalam saku celana bahan miliknya.

"Baik. Saya mohon undur diri." Pria itu membungkuk hormat sebelum melangkah pergi dari ruangan atasannya.

Suasana kembali hening, tidak ada satupun suara yang tercipta. Pria itu tetap bertahan di tempatnya. Memandang pemandangan kota dengan sorot mata _absurd_. Senyumnya terulas samar, tatapannya yang semula mengeras berubah menjadi lembut.

"Sudah cukup waktu 7 tahun itu, sayang. Kini waktuku untuk kembali." Dia bergumam, kelopak matanya bergerak menyelimuti ruaman perasaan rindu yang menguar di sepasang mata.

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Yakkk. Bunny! Berhenti berlari! Waktunya untuk makan! Yaakkk...kelinci nakal!"

Nampak seorang bocah lelaki berumur 7 tahun tengah berlari kesana-kemari mengitari halaman depan rumahnya, berusaha menghalau pergerakan seekor kelinci putih yang dia beri nama Bunny.

"Yakk...berhenti!"

Bocah gembul itu kembali berteriak keras. Napasnya mulai tersenggal, kaisan langkahnya mulai melambat dan berakhir terdiam di pinggir pagar ;berkacak pinggang dengan sorot tajam yang enggan beralih dari binatang bergigi besar itu.

"Sandeullie..."

Sandeul mengalihkan pandang ke sumber suara ketika seseorang yang begitu berarti bagi hidupnya menyerukan namanya. Dia menatap orang itu dengan bibir manyun.

"Mommy, Bunny sangat nakal. Dia tidak mau berhenti lari. Padahal Sandeul ingin memberinya makan," adu Sandeul sambil mendesau kesal, setengah merengek.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, begitu manis dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan walau nyatanya dia seorang pria. Namun pesonanya tak kalah indah dari seorang wanita. Dia melangkah sedang menghampiri putranya, tangannya kemudian bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Sandeul.

"Makanan apa yang ingin kau berikan, heum?"

Sandeul membuka genggaman tangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah sayur sawi yang telah diberi bumbu merah yang sudah diolah menjadi _kimchi_. Salah satu makanan khas negara mereka, _Korea Selatan_.

Hela napas dan gelengan kepala kontan memenuhi pandangan Sandeul. Senyap sejenak, sebelum suara lembut pria cantik itu mendengung di telinga Sandeul.

"Sandeullie, sejak kapan kelinci suka makan _kimchi_ , sayang. Tentu saja si Bunny terus menghindar darimu karena dia tidak menyukai makanan yang hendak kau berikan itu."

Sandeul mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ibunya. Kepalanya lalu merunduk, menatap sawi yang masih tergenggam di tangan kanan dengan sorot meneliti.

"Kenapa seperi itu, Mom? Bukankah waktu itu Mommy bilang pada Sandeul jika kelinci itu makan sayur. Bukankah ini juga sayur, Mom. Enak lagi, Sandeul saja sampai ketagihan memakannya. Mengapa Bunny tidak suka?" cerocos Sandeul tidak terima dan tidak mengerti. Pria itu kembali tersenyum nyaris terkekeh keras saat mendapati tingkah polos putranya.

"Sandeullie, sayang…" Tangannya terulur mengusap bulir keringat yang membasahi kening halus putranya.

"Benar, kelinci makan sayur karena dia hewan herbivora, yaitu hewan pemakan tumbuhan. Tapi, tumbuhan yang masih segar, sayang. Bukan tumbuhan yang sudah diolah seperti ini. Untuk tumbuhan yang sudah diolah itu menjadi makanan Sandeul. Bukan untuk makanan hewan. Paham," jelasnya sambil menarik kecil hidung Sandeul, meruamkan pekikan sakit dari bibir mungil putranya.

Sandeul lalu mengusap ujung hidungnya yang memerah sambil mengangguk paham, mata bening namun menyorot tajam itu beralih menatap kelinci putihnya yang kini tengah berusaha menangkap seekor kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di atasnya.

"Jadi, sayuran apa yang seharusnya aku berikan pada Bunny, Mom?" tanya Sandeul tidak sabar. Sepasang bola matanya berbinar polos penuh keingintahuan yang begitu besar.

Lekuk tulus memabayangi wajah cantiknya, pria cantik itu berbalik; meraih sebuah wortel segar yang tergeletak di keranjang belanjanya lalu mengulurkannya ke hadapan Sandeul.

"Ini. Berikan Bunny sayuran ini."

Sandeul sontak tersenyum lebar, dia kemudian bergegas meraih wortel itu dari tangan ibunya dengan sorak sorai semangat lalu serentak berlari menghampiri si kelinci.

Kelinci itu tampak tak berkutik, terlihat masih berusaha menangkap seekor kupu-kupu yang sejak tadi berterbangan di atas kepalanya hingga Sandeul mendekat dan merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pangkuannya. Awalnya kelinci itu hendak kembali memberontak, namun ketika Sandeul menyodorkan wortel itu ke mulut sang kelinci. Sontak hewan menggemaskan itu diam dan segera memakan wortel tersebut dengan lahap.

Sandeul tersenyum lebar menatap kegiatan kelincinya, dia kemudian mengalihkan pandang menatap sang ibu. "Mommy yang terbaik! Sandeul sayang Mommy!" seru Sandeul ceria.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut. "Mommy juga menyayangimu, Sandeullie," jawabnya.

" _Anyeong_."

Pria itu sererntak mengalihkan pandang ke sumber suara kemudian tersenyum hangat menyambut tamunya.

"Bibi Chan, sudah lama tidak berkunjung," sapa sang pria manis ramah. Bibi Chan tersenyum, dia merengkuh tubuh mungil pria itu sebelum mengacak surai pirangnya.

"Ya. Beberapa hari ini Bibi sedang sibuk mengurus kedai makanan yang ada di _Mokpo_. Kau tahu sendiri, bukan; kedai tersebut seakan mau roboh saja karena tidak ada yang mengurus. Sedang Gi Tae dan Tak Goo sama sekali tidak berniat melirik kedai ibunya barang sejenak," adu Bibi Chan sambil menebah dada.

Pria cantik itu tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengusap bahu si wanita renta berusia sekitar 50-an itu. "Sudahlah Bibi. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Kedua anak Bibi sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Tapi, setidaknya kedai tersebut masih bisa diselamatkan."

"Ya, kau benar Sungmin. Hahh, andai saja aku memiliki putra seperti dirimu mungkin aku tidak akan se-pening ini."

Sungmin tertawa ringan. Lirikan matanya sesekali beralih ke tempat Sandeul yang masih sibuk bermain dengan kelincinya. "Bibi Chan, ingin segelas teh. Mari masuk ke dalam?"

"Oh. Tidak perlu repot, nak. Bibi kesini hanya ingin melihat kabar kalian sekaligus membawa ikan kesukaan jagoan kecil, Bibi."

Bibi Chan mengalihkan pandang menatap Sandeul lalu menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Sandeullie, kemari sayang. Bibi membawa ikan kesukaanmu!" seru Bibi Chan dengan semangat.

Sandeul mengalihkan pandang menatap Bibi Chan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya menghampiri Bibi Chan hendak mempertanyakan apa yang tengah wanita paruh baya itu bawa. Sandeul melongokkan kepala ke arah kerajang rajutan milik Bibi Chan.

"Apa itu, Bibi? Ikan Tuna dan Salmon?" tanya Sandeul penuh harap. Bibi Chan sekilas tertawa gemas, dia terlebih dulu mengacak puncak kepala Sandeul sebelum menyerahkan kantong plastik yang terletak di keranjang rajutannya ke hadapan Sandeul usai menguraikan temalinya.

"Nah, ini lihat. Bagaimana?" goda Bibi Chan usai menguak sedikit kantong plastiknya. Bola mata Sandeul kontan berbinar senang, tubuhnya terlonjak pelan dalam mengampu kegembiraannya.

"Yeay. Terima kasih Bibi!" teriak Sandeul girang. Bocah mungil itu kemudian merengkuh tubuh Bibi Chan sembari melompat-lompat kecil. Sungmin menggeleng pelan menatap tingkah putranya, setelahnya dia beralih menatap Bibi Chan.

"Bibi, tidak perlu berepot diri seperti ini. Ini pasti sangat membebanimu," gumam Sungmin segan. Bibi Chan mengusap bahu Sungmin. "Tak apa, Sungmin-ah. Sandeul sudah Bibi anggap sebagai cucu Bibi sendiri. Tak perlu sungkan."

"Baiklah. Aku mengaku kalah. Aku memang tidak pernah bisa melarang Bibi Chan untuk memanjakannya. Maaf, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih," tutur Sungmin tulus.

Bibi Chan tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin. "Sudahlah. Seperti kau tidak tahu diriku saja." Bibi Chan terkekeh begitu pula dengan Sungmin.

Selang beberapa menit Bibi Chan berpamit pulang meninggalkan sepasang ibu dan anak itu di halaman depan rumah mereka. Rumah yang sederhana namun begitu hangat dan nyaman dengan hiasan halaman samping yang sangat indah. Setelah tubuh Bibi Chan menghilang di salah satu gang, Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap Sandeul.

"Oke. Sandeullie, sudah jam 2 siang, nak. Waktunya minum susu kemudian tidur siang."

Sungmin meraih tangan Sandeul. Keningnya berkerut penuh tanya saat Sandeul menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Sandeul.

"Ada apa?"

"Minum susunya disini saja _ne_ , Mom. Sandeul masih ingin bermain dengan Bunny," pinta Sandeul.

Sungmin tersenyum sambil merundukkan tubuh berniat mengecup pipi Sandeul. "Boleh. Tapi, setelah minum susu tetap harus tidur. Arraseo." Sandeul mengangguk.

" _Nde_ , Mommy."

"Anak pintar." Sungmin mengacak surai Sandeul.

"Tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana. Ingat, jangan sekali-kali membukakan pagar kepada orang asing. Panggil saja, Mommy. Paham." Nasehat Sungmin di depan pintu rumah mereka dengan salah satu tangan membawa kantong plastik yang berisikan ikan tuna dan salmon pemberian dari Bibi Chan tadi.

"Siap Mom!" seru Sandeul sembari mengangkat tangannya, memberi gestur hormat kepada Ibunya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala, ia berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sampai di dapur, Sungmin bergerak membuka kantong plastik kemudian mengambil beberapa ekor ikan tuna dan salmon dari wadahnya. Membasuh kedua ikan tersebut sebersih mungkin lalu meletakkannya ke dalam lemari es. Ia kemudian meraih sebuah kaleng susu hendak memulai aktivitasnya membuatkan susu untuk Sandeul.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan berbalutkan kemeja hitam keluar dari mobil _Audi Q7_ berwarna putih. Senyumnya terulas begitu sepasang mata mendapati seorang bocah manis yang tengah sibuk berceloteh ria dengan seekor kelinci putih. Kaki jenjang miliknya mulai mengambil langkah mendekat. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pagar.

" _Anyeong_ …" sapanya ramah.

Sandeul mendongak, mengerjap pelan kemudian menyipit ketika seraut wajah asing membayangi matanya. Pria itu tersenyum di saat mendapati keterbungkaman Sandeul.

"Apa Paman tidak diperkenankan untuk masuk?" tanya pria tampan itu.

Sandeul reflek menggelengkan kepala, teringat akan pesan ibunya beberapa menit lalu yang melarang dirinya untuk tidak sembarang menguak pagar rumah terhadap orang asing. "Mommy berpesan untuk tidak membukakan pagar kepada orang asing," celetuk Sandeul usai terdiam sejenak.

Pria tampan itu kembali tersenyum, obsidian tajamnya berbayang sorot rindu yang kian pekat menggelap. Ingin rasanya mendekat bergegas merengkuh tubuh mungil Sandeul, tetapi niatan hatinya terpaksa harus dia urungkan sejenak di saat suara seseorang mengalihkan fokus Sandeul.

"Sandeullie, kemari nak. Mommy sudah membuatkanmu susu." Sandeul menolehkan wajahnya sesaat sebelum kembali menatap wajah pria asing itu.

" _Yes_. Mom!" teriaknya tanpa beralih dari posisinya. Merasa heran sekaligus bingung atas ruaman sorot gundah nan lembut yang terpancar dari sepasang _orbs_ tajam itu. Sandeul memiringkan kepala sambil menggaruk puncak kepalanya.

"Mommy! Cepat kemari! Ada tamu?" teriak Sandeul pada akhirnya begitu bayangan ibunya mulai tampak di balik pintu.

Sungmin kembali melajukan langkahnya usai membenarkan letak foto mereka yang tertempel di dinding ruang tamu begitu mendengar teriakan Sandeul yang menguntaikan bahwa kediaman mereka tengah kedatangan tamu.

"Iya, sayang. Sebentar." Sungmin melangkah keluar, keningnya tiba-tiba berkerut samar beriringan dengan kerjapan polos saat menatap wajah asing pria tersebut.

"Hm. Maaf, ada keperluan apa gerangan anda berkunjung kemari?" tanya Sungmin sopan setelah berdiri tepat di hadapan pria tampan itu.

Pria itu terdiam, sekilas ia merunduk demi mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. "Aku kemari untuk bertemu kalian." Suara berat miliknya tersalur lembut, sorot matanya tanpa sadar menggetarkan hati Sungmin.

"Anda mengenal kami? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Sepertinya kita belum pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya," kata Sungmin curiga sambil melangkah mundur.

Mendadak merasa takut saat selintas pikiran negatif tentang kedatangan pria di depannya ini menyentak otak Sungmin. Singkatnya, hati Sungmin tanpa sadar menduga bila pria asing ini hendak berniat jahat kepada mereka. Salah satu tangannya meraih tangan Sandeul dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Pria itu menatap Sungmin dalam diam. Sorot matanya semakin membuat Sungmin bingung serta ketakutan. "Aku. Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunmu, Sungmin-ah," tegas pria itu lugas.

Sungmin sontak terbelalak, gelas yang sejak tadi tergenggam di tangan kanan kontan terlepas dan berakhir terurai tak beraturan di tanah, menjadi serpihan tak berarti. Sungmin menutup mulut tidak percaya. Pria cantik itu menggeleng cepat seiring dengan kekehan ringannya yang entah mengapa melagu gamang.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kau berbohong! Kau ingin berniat jahat kepada kami, hah! Kau bukan Kyuhyun! Kau berdusta!" hardik Sungmin rusuh. Ia merengkuh erat tubuh Sandeul. Berusaha melindungi putranya dari pria tampan di depannya itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, lekuk bibirnya tertarik getir. Perlahan dia mendorong pagar besi rumah Sungmin. Berderap mendekat, menghiraukan tatapan tajam Sungmin yang sejenak melumpuhkan debaran hatinya.

"Jangan mendekat! Pergi! Jangan sakiti anakku! Pergi dari sini, bedebah!" teriak Sungmin semakin kalut.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, merasa pilu mendengar segala macam teriakan maupun umpatan yang dilontarkan sosok yang begitu ia rindukan ini. Tangannya bergerak cepat meraih tangan Sungmin membuat Sungmin semakin kelimpungan.

"Apa yang kau_," hardikan Sungmin sontak tertelan kembali saat Kyuhyun menempatkan telapak tangannya ke wajah sosok tampan itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan pahatan yang tercipta di sepanjang wajah Kyuhyun.

Terasa familiar.

 **DEG**

Sungmin secepat kilat menjauhkan telapak tangannya, kepalanya bergerak acak menggeleng tidak percaya sambil menggumam rancu. Sementara, bola matanya memanas, mengabur menitihkan buliran air mata.

"Tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun. Kau Kyuhyun," racau Sungmin shock masih tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat. Salah satu tangannya terangkat mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin. "Ya, aku Kyuhyun. Aku kembali, sayang. Aku kembali."

Manik Sungmin menyorot wajah Kyuhyun, menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk kemudian tiba-tiba menyentak tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengeryit, setengah kaget ketika mendapati perlakuan Sungmin yang tampak enggan terhadap sentuhannya.

"Sayang..." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Sandeullie. Masuk ke dalam rumah," titahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari Kyuhyun.

Sandeul mengangguk, bocah kecil yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam menatap bingung ibunya dengan pria asing itu segera melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sungmin lalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan sepasang lelaki dengan perasaan bergejolak tak terbentuk.

"Sayang_"

"Kau kehilangan hak untuk memanggilku seperti itu, Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin dingin mengaburkan hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tatapannya menajam menghunus tepat ke dalam perasaan berkabut yang bergejolak di sanubari Sungmin. "Akan aku jelaskan," lirih Kyuhyun lembut, berusaha meluluhkan amarah yang berbayang di manik indah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum sinis, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang kau datang dan ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku setelah semua pesakitan yang aku rasakan selama 7 tahun ini?" tuntut Sungmin dengan linang air mata di pipi kanan. Kyuhyun sontak menunduk, merasa pedih dengan roman pesakitan yang begitu jujur menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Rasa bersalahnya yang ia pendam selama 7 tahun silam semakin membumbung tinggi membebani hatinya. "Ada hal lain yang membuatku tertahan, Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sungmin dengan sorot mata kasih yang begitu dalam.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Keterbungkamanku akan berbalik menyerang diriku. Namun, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sebelum semuanya usai. Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan nyawa seseorang yang aku cintai. Aku mohon mengertilah," pinta Kyuhyun dengan sangat.

Sungmin mendecih keras, tangannya mengerat surai pirang miliknya ke atas seolah hendak menarik ujung akarnya. Dia mengalihkan pandang merasa kecewa dengan perkataan pria di depannya ini. Emosinya semakin naik ke ubun-ubun. Matanya memerah menahan tangis yang semakin menyesakkan dada.

"Mengerti." Tandas Sungmin sambil mendorong dada Kyuhyun. "Kau bilang aku harus mengerti!" Sungmin kemudian meraih kerah kemeja Kyuhyun. "Coba katakan kepadaku. Bagian mana yang harus ku mengerti, Cho Kyuhyun!" desisnya dalam masih dengan menggenggam erat kerah kemeja Kyuhyun.

Wajah mereka menyorong dekat, ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Kyuhyun bisa menatap segalanya. Menatap semua perasaan yang tumpah melalui _foxy_ bening yang berbayang akan air mata itu. _Foxy_ indah yang membuatnya takjup sejak pertama kali bertemu hingga akhirnya ia tenggelam di dalamnya kini berbalik menyerang, menuding perasaannya.

"Jangan hanya membisu! Coba kau katakan kepadaku! Bagian mana yang harus aku mengerti, Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin mendorong badan Kyuhyun menjauh. Pria cantik itu merosot jatuh, bersimpuh dengan isakan lirih menyertai teriakan pilunya.

"Hiks. Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti. Jika kau pergi dengan berita kematianmu. Kau pergi dengan perasaan bersalahku terhadapmu. Andai saja waktu itu aku menahanmu. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak menyuruhmu kembali kesana. Andai saja waktu itu..."

Sungmin menghentikan racauannya. Tangannya mengerat paving yang ia pijak saat ini.

"Hatiku seketika hancur saat pihak kepolisian memperlihatkan serpihan bajumu kepadaku. Dan sejak saat itu juga aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri."

Sungmin perlahan beranjak dari simpuhnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Tujuh tahun. Selama 7 tahun aku hidup dalam rasa bersalahku, Kyuhyun. Aku hidup dalam rasa sesalku karena kematianmu. Itukah yang harus aku mengerti, hah. Itukah maksudmu!"

Kyuhyun beingsut mendekat mencoba merengkuh Sungmin. Sungguh, dia tidak mampu lagi melihat kondisi Sungmin yang begitu rapuh. Bukan, bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Bukan ini, bukan pemandangan pesakitan ini yang ia inginkan. Kedatangannya kemari hanya ingin merengkuh kembali kebahagiaannya, bukan justru menenggelamkannya ke dalam lembah pesakitan seperti ini.

"Pergi! Hiks...jangan menyentuhku! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu! Pergi dari sini, Kyuhyun! Pergi!"

Sungmin berulang kali menyentak tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak menyentuh tubuhnya, namun Kyuhyun tak menyerah begitu saja sampai tubuh mungil itu jatuh ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, menahan segala berontakan Sungmin yang ingin lepas dari dirinya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap belakang kepala Sungmin, Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam.

"Tenanglah. Aku mohon tenanglah," bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berhenti memberontak, kini pria cantik itu terisak hebat di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengerat kemeja depan Kyuhyun.

Berusaha menumpahkan segala macam beban yang dia tanggung selama ini.

"Hiks. Kau tahu, setelah operasi selesai. Aku ingin, orang pertama yang memenuhi pandanganku untuk pertama kalinya adalah dirimu. Seseorang yang mampu membuatku mengerti apa itu cinta. Seseorang yang telah membuatku merasakan perasaan tersebut," rintih Sungmin di tengah isakannya.

"Namun, apa yang aku harapkan tidak sejalan dengan kenyataan yang telah digariskan. Bukan dirimu yang aku dapatkan, melainkan berita kematianmu yang membuatku..."

Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya.

Pria cantik itu melepaskan rengkuhannya kemudian berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun. Jemari lentiknya mengusap kasar linang air mata yang membasahi wajah. "Pergilah. Kita sudahi saja, aku tidak ingin Sandeul semakin ketakutan di dalam sana." Sungmin beranjak melangkah pergi sebelum Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa aku pergi? Jika nyatanya hidupku ada disini."

Tanpa menoleh Sungmin berucap, sebuah untaian kalimat yang sontak membuat hati Kyuhyun semakin mencelos pedih.

"Kau bisa melakukannya dulu. Mengapa sekarang tidak?" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Semuanya telah usai, Sungmin. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Lagipula, Sandeul juga membutuhkanku. Kau tidak bisa memisahkan kami begitu saja," racau Kyuhyun kalut hingga tak menyadari nada suaranya yang kian meninggi.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, sorot kacau yang tertuang di balik ruaman dingin itu membekukan bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin lalu menyentak keras genggaman tangan Kyuhyun hingga pergelangan tangannya memerah.

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa sosok Ayahnya selama ini." Sungmin beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah, membuka laci yang berada di ruang tamu dan mengambil isinya.

Srak. Begitu sampai di depan Kyuhyun, pria cantik itu membuang semua kertas yang berisikan sketsa wajah seseorang. Sungmin mengulum bibirnya.

"Lihat. Selama 7 tahun ini aku berusaha mengingat dan menggambar wajahmu agar Sandeul mengetahui gambaran sosok Ayahnya." Kyuhyun menunduk menatap semua gambaran itu, tangannya mengepal menahan perih.

"Namun apa yang ku dapat. Aku tidak bisa. Tentunya kau masih ingat. Bagaimana kondisiku di pertemuan pertama kita, Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin mendekat, ia menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menyorot dalam matanya.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir. Pergi! Pergi dari rumahku, Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin bergetar sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana.

Dia membanting pintu rumahnya. Kyuhyun merunduk, tangannya meraih lembar-demi lembar gambaran sketsa tersebut. Air matanya mengalir menatap gambaran tersebut.

"Aku terlalu menyakitimu, heum. Maafkan aku. Maaf."

Kyuhyun menatap pintu kayu yang sempat terbanting. Tangannya mengerat lembaran itu. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya sendu tersapu desauan angin.

.

.

Sungmin merosot jatuh, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Isakannya mengalun pedih seiring dengan kepekatan hatinya yang kian menggelayuti sisi sanubarinya yang sekejap bersemi sebab kehadiran Sandeul.

"Kenapa. Hiks. Kenapa?" racaunya terus berulang. Sandeul mengintip ibunya dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dengan raut wajah ingin menangis.

"Mommy," panggilnya dengan nada bergetar.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, ia sontak menghapus linangan air matanya. Bibirnya mengulas lekuk hangat. "Kemari, nak." Tangannya mengulur ke depan. Sandeul serentak berlari ke arah ibunya. Kemudian merengkuh tubuh ibunya dengan erat.

"Mommy jangan menangis. Sandeul sayang Mommy melebihi Mommy sayang Sandeul." Sungmin mengangguk, ia menangis dalam diam.

"Ya, sayang. Mommy juga sangat menyayangi Sandeul. Jangan pernah meninggalkan Mommy, _nde_."

"Hu'um. Tidak akan pernah."

Sandeul menyusupkan wajahnya ke dada Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin mengusap kepala Sandeul, dikecupinya puncak kepala putranya. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, setidaknya dengan merengkuh Sandeul hatinya sedikit menenang.

.

.

.

Jemari panjang itu terus menari di atas tuts-tuts piano, menciptakan suatu melodi getir menyesakkan hati. Pandangannya kosong, menatap lurus pada gugusan putih hitam itu. Seorang pria tampan yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam di balik punggung Kyuhyun mulai mendekat, menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun hendak mengembalikan kesadaran pria tampan itu.

"Sudah larut. Tidurlah, Kyu," tuturnya sendu. Kyuhyun bergeming, jemarinya tetap bergerak di atas tuts-tuts piano masih berniat menenggelamkan diri di dalam kekosongan hatinya.

Pria itu menghela napas dalam. "Kyuhyun."

"Yesung."

Yesung mengalihkan pandang, ia menahan ucapannya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," titah Kyuhyun dingin.

Yesung berdecak keras lalu menggebrak badan piano hitam itu dengan keras. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun, jika terus bersikap lemah seperti ini, Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Yesung.

"Dia membenciku," bisik Kyuhyun gamang.

Yesung menggeleng. "Dia tidak membencimu. Sungmin tidak membencimu. Dia hanya terkejut, Kyuhyun. Coba mainkan otak cerdasmu sedikit saja. Bagaimana Sungmin tidak terkejut, jika sosok yang dikiranya selama ini mati tiba-tiba muncul kembali di hadapannya. 7 tahun Kyuhyun, itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat," jelas Yesung tak habis pikir.

Tangannya bergerak gemas mengacak surai hitamnya. Sungguh, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya yang mendadak menjauhi jati diri. Kyuhyun seolah tengah kehilangan jati dirinya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainan pianonya. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya sembari menatap lembaran kertas yang Sungmin lempar ke arahnya siang tadi.

Yesung mendekat, menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Perlahan dekati Sandeul. Bagaimanapun dia juga anakmu. Ada ikatan batin yang terjalin di antara kalian. Jika Sandeul sudah merasa nyaman denganmu, mau tidak mau Sungmin akan luluh."

Kyuhyun mengulaskan satu senyuman samar, dia kemudian beranjak dari bangku piano lalu merengkuh tubuh Yesung. "Terima kasih," ujarnya tulus sebelum beranjak dari sana melangkah pergi memasuki kamarnya.

Yesung menatap kepergian Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng maklum. "Dasar bodoh. Bagaimanapun juga. Kita selalu berjuang bersama, Kyuhyun. Bahkan nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Sungguh, masa lalu yang sangat kelam."

.

.

.

Sandeul menggerakkan kaki pendeknya maju-mundur, matanya menatap ke bawah. Sedang sepasang tangannya mengerat tali ayunan, ia menggoyang ayunannya membuat ayunan tersebut bergerak pelan.

"Mommy, dimana sih? Kenapa belum datang juga?" gumam Sandeul kesal sambil memayunkan bibir.

Tanpa dia sadari seseorang tengah memandang dirinya dari balik kaca mobil. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia kemudian beranjak keluar dari mobil. Pria tampan itu sekilas menatap bingkisan yang tengah bergelayut manja di tangan kanan. Perasaan nyaman menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya ketika jaraknya semakin dekat dengan keberadaan Sandeul saat ini.

"Hai, anak manis," tegur Kyuhyun ramah.

Sandeul mengalihkan pandang, maniknya membulat kaget saat pandangan mereka bersibobrok. "Paman asing," seru Sandeul setengah takut. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu bergerak merendahkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sandeul. "Sedang menunggu, ibu, heum?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sandeul mengerjap dua kali, tangannya terulur menggaruk puncak kepala begitu perasaan takut yang sempat menaungi sanubari mendadak lenyap saat sepasang mata Kyuhyun menyorot dalam binar matanya.

Kepalanya kemudian tertunduk, memandangi sepasang jari telunjuk yang saling teruntai satu sama lain. "Maaf, Paman. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan. Hanya saja, Mommy sudah berpesan kepadaku, bila aku tidak boleh sembarang berbicara dengan orang asing," kata Sandeul dengan suara lucunya. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala. Tangannya kemudian bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Sandeul.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari berkenalan." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan, sepasang _orbs_ tajamnya kian menyendu lembut. Sandeul mengerjap polos menatap uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali meraih uluran tangan Kyuhyun, tetapi perasaan ragu mengaburkan otak polosnya.

"Lee Sandeul," ucap Sandeul sambil meraih uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Karena merasa kesal dengan perasaan ragu yang tidak dia mengerti, pada akhirnya Sandeul menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tertawa, sudut matanya terasa basah.

Kyuhyun menunduk, mengusap sudut matanya lalu kembali mengusap puncak kepala Sandeul dengan perasaan yang membuncah pekat. Perasaan sesal serta rindu saling tarik ulur mengombak sanubarinya.

"Bolehkah Paman memelukmu?"

Seperti terkena sihir, tanpa kata Sandeul mengangguk. Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, ia mengecup puncak kepala Sandeul berulang kali. Apa yang dikatakan Yesung tadi malam benar adanya. Sebuah ikatan batin yang saling terjalin tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Sandeul mengerjap polos dipelukan Kyuhyun, merasa heran dengan sosok yang tengah memeluknya ini dan juga merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu, lelaki ini yang telah membuat ibunya menangis kemarin, lantas mengapa ia tidak bisa membenci pria ini? Mengapa juga pelukannya begitu hangat? Seperti pelukan ibunya.

Mengapa hatinya mengatakan jika sosok ini tidak jahat walaupun telah membuat ibunya menangis. Biasanya jika ada seseorang yang telah membuat ibunya menangis, Sandeul akan membenci orang itu bahkan menyapapun tidak akan dia lakukan bila berpapasan. Namun, mengapa tidak berimbas pada pria ini?.

Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya, menatap Sandeul dengan hangat lalu mendekatkan wajah berniat mengecup kening Sandeul.

"Paman?" sebut Sandeul setelah Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya menjauh.

" _Nde_ _._ "

Sandeul memiringkan kepala. "Mengapa aku tidak bisa membenci, Paman? Padahal kemarin Paman sudah membuat Mommy menangis. Sebenarnya siapa Paman? Apa Paman mengenal kami?"

Kyuhyun mengusap sisi wajah Sandeul. Dia menarik tangan Sandeul untuk turun dari ayunan, membawa bocah manis itu ke kursi panjang yang tersedia di sekitar halaman depan sekolah Sandeul.

"Sandeullie. Sebenarnya paman dan ibu Sandeul sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum kau dilahirkan. Kami berteman baik, nak," tutur Kyuhyun lembut.

Sandeul mengerutkan kening penuh tanya. "Lalu, mengapa Mommy kemarin menangis? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" kejar Sandeul ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sandeul. "Tidak juga. Ibu Sandeul hanya sedikit marah kepada paman karena tiba-tiba datang tanpa memberitahu dulu," kata Kyuhyun beralibi.

Sandeul mengalihkan pandang, kepalanya mengangguk mengerti. Manik Kyuhyun menyendu, ia belum bisa memberitahukan statusnya pada Sandeul sebelum permasalahannya dengan Sungmin usai.

"Sandeullie, Paman membelikan kue untuk Sandeul."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan bingkisan tersebut ke arah Sandeul. Bocah manis itu sontak membulat senang. "Uwaahh...Paman baik sekali. Terima kasih, paman," seru Sandeul riang sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Iya, sayang."

"Sandeul."

Sandeul menolehkan wajahnya begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggil dirinya. Sandeul tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati sosok ibunya yang tengah berdiri tegak tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Mommy!"

Seru Sandeul girang seraya turun dari kursi dan berlari memeluk pinggang ibunya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap Sandeul. Pria cantik itu menghela napas sejenak.

"Sandeul. Bukankah Mommy sudah berulang kali berpesan kepadamu. Jangan suka berbicara dengan orang asing. Mengapa tidak menggubrisnya, heum?" omel Sungmin.

Mendengar omelan ibunya, Sandeul serentak menunduk takut. Bocah manis itu mengerat bingkisan kuenya.

" _Mianhae_ , Mommy. Tapi, bukankah paman Kyuhyun teman Mommy. Mengapa Sandeul tidak boleh berbicara dengan Paman Kyuhyun?" raut muka Sungmin tiba-tiba menegang ketika sepasang telinga menangkap untaian kalimat Sandeul. Iris _foxy_ nya bergerak gusar hingga tanpa sadar terjatuh ke dalam _orbs_ tajam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersentak, secepat kilat dia mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain. Menghindari debaran hangat yang sekilas merobohkan keteguhan hatinya. "Lee Sandeul. Jangan membantah Mommy! Sekarang kita pulang!" ketus Sungmin berupaya mengembalikan keteguhan hatinya yang sempat goyah.

Sungmin menarik tangan Sandeul berniat melangkah pergi tetapi urung ketika iris _foxy_ nya menatap sebuah bingkisan di salah satu tangan putranya.

"Apa itu?" Sandeul mendongak takut, nada bicara ibunya terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Kue. Paman Kyuhyun yang memberikannya untukku," tutur Sandeul lamat-lamat dengan suara bergetar menahan takut.

"Buang!" tegas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertegun di tempatnya, raut wajahnya sedikit mengeras ketika mendengar kalimat perintah itu. "Tapi, Mom..."

"Mommy bilang buang, Lee Sandeul!" tekan Sungmin.

Sandeul menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan berat hati, ia melepaskan genggamannya, namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghampiri dirinya lalu menggenggam tangannya. Sungmin menajamkan sorot matanya, Kyuhyun menghiraukannya. Hanya menatap ruaman emosi itu sekilas setelahnya menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Sandeul.

"Paman..." adu Sandeul dengan raut wajah menahan tangis. Kyuhyun tersenyum, jemarinya mengusap lelehan air mata yang perlahan turun membasahi pipi gembul bocah imut itu, tak kuasa terbendung di sepasang manik kelincinya.

"Ssst. _Gwaenchanha_ ," bisiknya menenangkan.

Sesungguhnya Sungmin begitu tersentuh atas bentangan pemandangan hangat itu, akan tetapi sekali lagi. Kekecewaan hatinya akibat dari kedatanganKyuhyun yang tampak terlambat mengguncang sisi kelembutannya.

"Keterlaluan sekali, heum," lontar Kyuhyun dalam usai menyamankan tubuh dihadapan Sungmin. Suara beratnya terlontar tanpa emosi, namun begitu pelak mencubit hati Sungmin.

"Kau yang keterlaluan. Pergi dan datang sesuka hatimu. Memangnya kau ini siapa?" hardik Sungmin tidak terima. Tangan kirinya mengepal erat, menahan letupan emosi yang entah mengapa merangsak balutan panas di mata. Berniat membuatnya menguraikan buliran bening yang tak dia kehendaki kehadirannya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, mengirimkan sejuta implus penuh makna. Ingin menyerukan ketidakrelaannya akan buliran air mata yang mulai menggenang di mata Sungmin. "Tidak bisakah kita bicarakan hal ini secara baik-baik, heum. Aku mohon tenangkan dirimu, ada Sandeul di sini, Min-ah,"

"Tidak ada suatu hal yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Semuanya sudah selesai, tepat di saat kau meninggalkanku dengan berita kematian palsumu itu!" tekan Sungmin menyembunyikan getar suaranya.

Kyuhyun sontak meraih tangan Sandeul begitu mendapati pergerakan Sungmin yang hendak meninggalkan dirinya. Sungmin seketika naik pitam, tangan kirinya bergerak kasar menampik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh anakku!"

"Dia juga anakku, Lee Sungmin!"

"Sejak kapan Sandeul menjadi anakmu, hah!"

"Sungmin..."

"Tidak ingatkah dengan kepergianmu selama tujuh tahun ini!"

"Sungmin..."

"Lalu! Bagaimana bisa sekarang kau_."

"Lee Sungmin!"

Suara baritone itu mengalun tinggi sekejap membungkam racauan Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam, benar-benar terdiam dengan kepala menunduk takut saat iris beningnya tak kuasa menanampung kilatan emosi di wajah dan mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandang menatap Sandeul.

"Sandeullie, masuk ke dalam mobil paman yang berwarna putih itu, _ne_. Paman masih harus berbicara dengan ibumu. _Arraseo_."

Sandeul yang nyaris terisak hebat sebab tersuguhkan kondisi ibunya yang tampak kacau kontan mengangguk patuh lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sungmin seketika tergagap panik di saat Sandeul melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan lebih memilih menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Sekelebat bayangan akan niatan Kyuhyun yang hendak mengambil Sandeul dari kuasanya serentak mengaburkan pandangan Sungmin.

"Sandeul!" teriak Sungmin kalut sambil mengulurkan tangan berniat meraih Sandeul, namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun meraih tangannya lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat,

"Ikut aku," titahnya mutlak tak terbantahkan sembari memaksa Sungmin mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"A-apa! Yaakkk...lepaskan aku! Lepas, Cho. Cho Kyuhyun, lepaskan aku!"

Sungmin berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun di pergelangan tangannya, namun nihil. Semakin ia memberontak, Kyuhyun semakin erat menggenggam tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun lepas_bruk. Ahsss."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nyeri ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding gedung yang masih dalam masa perbaikan yang terletak di belakang sekolah Sandeul. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya, ia berniat kembali melayangkan sebuah protes tetapi terpaksa tertelan kembali saat Kyuhyun bergerak menyudutkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan kanannya di sisi kepala Sungmin, tubuhnya berada tepat di hadapan Sungmin. Aroma maskulin menguar jelas menyeruak hidung Sungmin, seketika masa lalu yang dulu pernah terkecap kembali terulang. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ia merasa _de javu_.

Pria cantik itu tiba-tiba terkekeh pelan, sedang Kyuhyun tetap diam terus memandang Sungmin.

"Kau suka sekali menyudutkanku seperti ini, heum. Kebiasaanmu sama sekali belum berubah ternyata," bisik Sungmin getir.

Kyuhyun menyatukan kening mereka. Jemarinya meraih dagu Sungmin, membawa sepasang manik _foxy_ itu untuk menghujam pandangannya.

"Bahkan perasaanku juga tak berniat berubah," ungkap Kyuhyun tulus yang menjadi awal terpautnya bibir mereka. Sungmin terbelalak shock, sepasang tangannya sontak bergerak menahan dada Kyuhyun. Berusaha mendorong tubuh itu menjauh.

Akan tetapi, sekali lagi. Ia tidak mampu, Sungmin tidak akan pernah mampu membuat pria tampan itu menjauh dari hidupnya. Kyuhyun memagut bibir Sungmin dengan gerakan lembut, mencoba menyalurkan segala perasaan rindu yang menggebu di sanubari melalui cumbuannya. Perlahan Sungmin mulai terbuai, perasaan cintanya kembali mendominasi.

Matanya terpejam, sepasang tangannya mengerat rompi hijau tua yang tengah Kyuhyun kenakan. Ia sesekali membalas lumatan Kyuhyun. Selang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya. Kening mereka masih saling menyatu dengan sahutan napas yang tampak sedikit tersengal. Kyuhyun tersenyum, sorot teduhnya memaku wajah merona Sungmin yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku?"

Sungmin menggeleng, perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya menatap Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu mengangguk satu kali.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu. Sepertinya kau memang sangat membenciku. Lebih baik aku pergi."

Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya lalu berbalik melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Per-Pergi! Sial! Dasar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!" teriak Sungmin keras.

Kyuhyun tak mendengarnya, pria tampan itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Sungmin mendesis jengah ketika ruaman hatinya menghentak kesadaran Sungmin untuk bergegas berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun berhenti!" teriak Sungmin sekali lagi sembari berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Ya, pada akhirnya keteguhan hati Sungmin tersapukan debaran hatinya yang sejujurnya begitu pekat mendominasi tubuh serta pikirannya.

"Kyuhyun. Aku bilang berhenti!"

Kyuhyun terkesiap, ia serentak menghentikan langkahnya. Berniat berbalik, namun begitu terkejut ketika Sungmin menampar wajahnya.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh atau idiot hah!"

Sungmin memukul brutal dada Kyuhyun. "Setelah meninggalkanku tanpa pesan selama 7 tahun ini. hiks, kau berniat pergi lagi. hiks. aku membencimu! Aku membencimu!"

Sungmin masih berusaha memukuli dada Kyuhyun dengan gerakan kacau. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur hendak menangkup wajah Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin terus menyentak tangannya.

"Hiks. Aku membencimu," isaknya sambil merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum, wajahnya merunduk mengecupi puncak kepala Sungmin. "Hiks. Jangan pergi. Jangan meninggalkanku lagi. Hiks," racau Sungmin sambil sesekali memukuli dada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Kita akan memulainya dari awal. Aku berjanji akan membawakan kebahagiaan itu kepadamu." Sungmin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, menyapukan wajahnya ke dada bidang Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Mommy!" Sandeul terlonjak senang di balik kaca mobil Kyuhyun yang terbuka sedikit begitu mendapati batang hidung ibunya. Bocah manis itu keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan berlari memeluk Sungmin. "Mommy, lama sekali," kesal Sandeul sambil memayunkan ujung bibirnya.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia merunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sandeul. " _Mianhae_ , sudah membuat Sandeul menunggu lama. Sekarang kita pulang." Telunjuk Sungmin mengusap dahi Sandeul, lekuk tulus dari Sungmin mengikrarkan senyum di bibir Sandeul. Dia mengangguk patuh menerima lontaran ibunya. Sandeul mengulurkan tangan, meraih tangan ibunya.

"Kita makan siang dulu. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarkan kalian pulang," sela Kyuhyun cepat menghentikan langkah Sungmin. Sungmin berbalik, kepalanya menggeleng dua kali.

"Tidak perlu merepotkan diri, Paman. Aku makan di rumah saja. Masakan Mommy jauh lebih enak dibanding masakan restoran manapun itu," oceh Sandeul jujur yang menuai kekehan lembut dari Sungmin.

Pria cantik itu mengusap puncak kepala putranya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, jemarinya mencubit gemas pipi gembul Sandeul. "Hey, jagoan kecil. Kami baru saja berbaikan. Paman masih ingin bersama kalian. Bagaimana, heum?"

Sandeul mengalihkan pandang menatap Sungmin, meminta persetujuan dari ibunya. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Lagipula, Mommy juga belum menyiapkan makan siang di rumah. Bagaimana kalau kita menerima tawaran paman Kyuhyun?" Sandeul tersenyum lebar lantas meraih tangan Kyuhyun. "Cha...ayo kita pergi!" serunya riang sembari menarik tangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serentak tertawa bersama begitu mendapati tingkah menggemaskan Sandeul. Untuk sejenak mereka mampu melenyapkan perasaan canggung yang sempat menaungi sebab tingkah lucu putra mereka.

.

.

"Ini. Minumlah."

Sungmin meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di meja. Kyuhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya serentak mengalihkan pandang, menatap Sungmin sambil mengulas satu lekuk hangat.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil menyimpan ponselnya ke meja. Sungmin merespon ucapan Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kepala. Kemudian beranjak menyamankan tubuh di salah satu single sofa di samping Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap kegiatan Kyuhyun dalam diam, pria tampan itu sibuk melapas jas birunya, kemudian bergerak menyisingkan lengan sebatas siku. Sungmin menopang dagu.

"Melihat penampilanmu. Sepertinya kehidupanmu sangat mapan, _ne_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengalihkan pandang menatap Sungmin.

"Aku sekarang bekerja di perusahaan Kakekku. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang elektronik dan property," tutur Kyuhyun sambil meraih cangkir kopi dan menyeduhnya secara perlahan.

"Sandeul, sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun usai meneguk kopinya.

"Ya. Dia terlihat begitu menyukaimu. Terima kasih atas waktunya siang tadi," jawab Sungmin sedikit kaku.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, senyumnya terulas lugas serta menggetarkan hati. "Hey, mengapa begitu kaku? Seperti tidak pernah saling mengenal saja," goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam, tangan kanan bergerak mengusap tengkuk. "Heum. Kau masih tinggal bersama Kakekmu?" untai Sungmin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Dia sudah meninggal, sejak 3 tahun yang lalu."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam diam. Yang di tatap mengalihkan pandang, merasa risih sekaligus kikuk menerima tatapan tersebut.

"Ini sudah larut. Kau tidak ingin pulang," peringat Sungmin hendak berupaya mengusir Kyuhyun dari kediamannya, namun secara halus. Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke meja. "Masih ada hal lain yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu." Nada bicara Kyuhyun berubah serius.

"Baik. Bicaralah. Namun jika ini menyangkut statusmu di mata Sandeul, sebaiknya secara perlahan saja. Takutnya nanti Sandeul tidak bisa menerimamu dengan baik,"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu saat ini adalah masalah yang menimpa kita 7 tahun silam." Sungmin merunduk, sepasang tangannya saling mengerat menahan gejolak masa lalu yang kembali menyentak keluar.

"Apa dengan semua penjelasanmu, keadaan akan kembali seperti semula?" cicit Sungmin gamang, bagai kehilangan pegangan hidup. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh rasa bersalah, ia mendekat merengkuh sepasang tangan Sungmin dan mengusapnya dengan pelan.

"Penjelasanku ini mungkin akan membuatmu kaget sekaligus takut kepadaku. Namun aku harus mengutarakan semuanya. Setelah itu, keputusan berada di tanganmu."

Sungmin mengambil napas dalam lalu dihembuskannya secara perlahan, matanya terpejam dengan satu tetes air mata yang melinang. "Jika ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Ya, aku siap menerima semua penjelasanmu," tuturnya mantap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, genggaman tangannya kian menguat seiring dengan sekelebat bayangan masa lalu yang serentak menguraikan pikiran mereka ke setiap kenangan lampau mereka..

.

.

.

TBC

Hoy...hoy aku kembali membawa FF baru. Kekeke...ini alur ceritanya terinspirasi dari Film india yang berjudul Fanaa. Hampir sama, tapi aku rombak ulang. Kekeke...jadi bukan murni milikku yaaaaa...

Dan lagi, dimohon untuk menurunkan segala macam peralatan tajam itu neeee...tenang saja aku tidak berniat menumpuk hutang...

Ini fic terdiri dari 3 chapter dan aku meminta respon kalian...

Jika, responnya bagus aku akan publish chap 2nya seminggu kemudian...

Benar-benar seminggu karena FF ini sudah selesai...

So, RnR neeee dan tunggu seminggu kemudian

See you

Saranghae

Muach


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love, I'm Sorry**

 **Kyumin/Threeshoot/Romance/Hurt-comfort**

 **Rate T**

 **Disclamer : FF ini ada karena terinpirasi dari salah satu Film India berjudul Fanaa. So, alur ceritanya bukan resmi milik Author sendiri. Tidak menjiplak sepenuhnya sih, ini udah aku rombak total. Hanya sebagian saja.**

 **WARNING : Typo(s), Berjelibet, Jelek, Tak layak dibaca, BoysLove, M-Preg, etc.**

 **P.S : Di mohon untuk membaca Author Note di akhir cerita ne. Demi meminimalisir sebuah kesalapahaman.**

 **DONT LIKE! DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! DONT READ!**

 **Kyumin Love**

 **Part two**

* * *

 **7 years ago**

 _ **Ilsan, 13 July 2007**_

Tok. Tok.

"Sungminnie. Kau di dalam, nak?"

"Ya, suster Kim. Masuklah, pintunya tidak terkunci."

Seorang wanita paruh baya berbalutkan pakaian suster gereja melangkah masuk, memasuki kamar seorang pemuda cantik bernama Sungmin. Suster Kim menghela napas berat begitu sepasang mata mendapati sebuah koper besar di sisi ranjang. Suster Kim berderap mendekat, tangannya kemudian terulur mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Yakin, pergi sekarang. Heum?"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar nada cemas yang terselip di antara kalimat yang terlontar. Sungmin meraih tangan suster Kim lalu menggenggamnya. "Tidak perlu cemas, suster Kim. Aku tidak pergi seorang diri ke Seoul. Aku pergi bersama rombongan band," tutur Sungmin menenangkan.

Tatapannya kosong ke depan, tetapi bibirnya mengulas satu senyuman indah. Suster Kim menyamankan pantatnya di samping Sungmin, tangannya menangkup wajah Sungmin. Membawa wajah indah itu menghadap ke arahnya walau sepasang mata _foxy_ itu berbinar tak tentu arah.

"Sayang, Seoul itu kota besar. Banyak orang jahat disana. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadamu." Sungmin menggelengkan kepala sambil mengulurkan tangan, meraba dengan lembut wajah suster Kim.

"Suster Kim tenang saja. Meski aku tidak bisa melihat. Tetapi, aku memiliki teman-teman yang sangat baik. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi kepadaku." Sungmin tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Suster Kim merunduk, menyembunyikan tangisnya. Sungmin merubah raut wajahnya begitu samar mendengar suara isakan suster Kim tangannya kembali meraba wajah suster Kim. Berusaha mencari sepasang mata suster Kim hendak menghapus air mata itu.

"Suster Kim," desah Sungmin sedih.

Suster Kim mengangguk mengerti lanta menyorongkan wajah mendekat. Mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya kau berangkat. Semua sudah kau persiapkan?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya suster Kim lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng, tangannya merayap k esisi ranjang. Mencari tongkat penunjuk jalannya. Suster Kim meraih koper Sungmin dengan salah satu tangan yang menuntun pergerakan lelaki cantik itu.

"Hati-hati," peringat suster Kim saat Sungmin nyaris terpeleset ketika menuruni tiga buah anak tangga.

"Lihat, Minnie. Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu di depan pintu."

"Benar bukan, suster Kim. Mereka teman-temanku yang paling baik," seru Sungmin ceria.

"Cha. Akhirnya kau muncul juga, Sungminnie."

Girang seorang pemuda mungil berambut ikal dengan warna merah maroon. Suster Kim menyerahkan tangan Sungmin kepada pemuda itu. "Ryeowookie, jaga Sungmin baik-baik. _Nde_. Aku serahkan permata hatiku ini pada kalian."

"Siap suster Kim. Kami akan menjaga Sungmin dengan baik," ujar mereka serempak.

Suster Kim tersenyum lebar sembari menggerakkan tangan mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin. "Selalu bersama mereka, _nde_. Jangan keluyuran seorang diri. _Arraseo_."

" _Nde arraseo_ , suster Kim."

Suster Kim tersenyum, ia mengecup kening Sungmin sekali lagi. "Baik. Pergilah, hati-hati di jalan." Pesan suster Kim mengiringi kepergian mereka meninggalkan panti asuhan yang bertempat tinggal di sebuah gereja sederhana, namun begitu nyaman dan hangat.

"Sungmin hyung, mau pergi kemana, suster Kim?" tanya seorang bocah kecil yang tiba-tiba menyembul dari sela tubuh suster Kim.

Suster Kim mengalihkan pandang, salah satu tangannya tergerak untuk merengkuh tubuh bocah kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Ke kota, Seunggie-ah," jawabnya pelan dengan sorot tidak rela yang senantiasa menatap punggung Sungmin hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

Suster Kim menghela napas panjang kemudian menengadahkan kepala menatap langit biru yang membentang cerah. Sebaris alunan doa beserta sebulir air bening kasih sayang terhempas bersama gusaran angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan pohon _maple_.

.

.

.

"Huwaa...akhirnya sampai juga. Huh, inikah udara Seoul?" teriak seorang pemuda tampan sembari merentangkan tangannya ke udara. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandang menatap pemuda tampan lainnya yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Hey, Kim Jungmo. Kau lupa cara untuk berkedip, eoh. Hingga menatap Sungmin sampai seperti itu," ledeknya.

Jungmo mendesis jengah, tangannya terulur menggeplak kepala pemuda tampan itu. "Tsk. Jangan suka melebih-lebihkan suatu hal, Lee Hyukjae," kesalnya yang serentak menuai kikikan geli dari tiga pemuda lainnya.

"Huh. Memang itu kenyataannya," dumel Hyukjae sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Aish. Sudah, kalian ini kekanakan sekali. Ayo, segera mencari tempat penginapan itu. Tidak kasihan apa pada kondisi Sungmin. Lihat dia nampak letih."

Sungmin tersenyum, tangannya terangkat menggerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berupaya memberikan gestur pembuktian bila dirinya baik-baik saja. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hae-ah. Tidak perlu cemas seperti itu."

"Aish. Tidak perlu bersegan hati, Sungminnie. Kemarikan kopermu, biar dua pemuda kekanakan itu yang membawakannya," timpal Donghae tidak keberatan sambil meraih koper Sungmin dari tangan pemiliknya.

Merasakan pergerakan Donghae yang hendak merampas tas kopernya dari tangan kanannya, Sungmin bergegas menggelengkan kepala bermaksud menolak tawaran Donghae. "Tidak. Tidak perlu, Hae-ah. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Kasihan, mereka juga kelelahan," ujar Sungmin lembut penuh pengertian sekaligus tidak ingin meropatkan orang lain hanya karena kekurangannya.

Jungmo terkesiap, pemuda tampan itu menatap Sungmin dengan sorot lembut. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala, dia kemudian kembali menggeplak kepala Jungmo bermaksud balas dendam sekaligus menyadarkan pemuda itu dari acara melamunnya.

"Aish. Yaaakkk...apa yang kau lakukan MONYET!" cerca Jungmo sadis sambil menguntaikan nama samara Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu acuh, menghiraukan cercaan Jungmo. "Sungminnie. Aku sarankan kau, untuk menjaga jarak dengan Jungmo. Sepertinya dia menyimpan suatu hal yang tidak baik di dalam pikirannya." Sungmin tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Hyukjae.

"Yaakkk. Apa yang kau katakan! Memangnya aku pemuda liar, apa?!" hardik Jungmo tidak terima.

Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya, merasa mulai jengah dengan perdebatan konyol mereka yang seolah tiada pangkal ujungnya. Sepasang sorot jengahnya terlempar ke arah Donghae yang rupanya turut bertukar pandang dengannya.

"Sebaiknya, kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua itu. Sungguh memalukan," omel Donghae sambil menghendak kaki kopernya. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. "Ya, kau benar Hae-ah. Ayo, Minnie kita pergi dari sini." Ryeowook menuntun Sungmin beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan dua sosok pemuda tampan yang masih sibuk beradu mulut di tempatnya.

"Yaakk. Kau yang brengsek! Seenaknya saja menuduhku sekeji itu di depan Sungmin!"

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu! Tatapanmu mengerikan, Kim Jungmo!"

"Lee Hyukjae. Aku tidak se-brengsek itu!"

"Kim Jungmo, Lee Hyukjae. Tetap bertindak bodoh di sana atau ikut dengan kami, hah!" Teriakan Donghae sontak menghentikan aksi adu mulut mereka.

Kedua pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandang dan sekilas berjengit kaget saat mendapati posisi Donghae, Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang telah termenung indah di ambang pintu keluar stasiun kereta bawah tanah tersebut.

Dengan perasaan yang masih menggebu akan kedongkolan di hati, Jungmo dan Hyukjae bergerak serantan meninggalkan tempat mereka beradu mulut. Dengan tindakan saling menyenggol dan mencaci tanpa suara di sepanjang langkah menuju ambang pintu stasiun kereta bawah tanah itu.

.

.

.

Jemari Sungmin meraba senar gitar miliknya. Memetiknya perlahan, menciptakan nada pelan yang begitu indah. Senyumnya terulas kala mendengar melodi yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

Suara kicauan burung mengiringi petikan gitarnya, harum dari dedaunan segar terbiaskan embun menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya.

Sungmin sangat menikmati kesendiriannya, walau bertemankan kegelapan. Namun hatinya begitu nyaman dengan suasana pagi ini. Suara derap langkah mendekat menghentikan petikan gitarnya, kening itu mengeryit menanti bait kata dari seseorang yang tengah berjalan mendekat.

"Jungmo-ah. Dimana pembimbing kita? Kau bilang jika dia akan segera datang. Nyatanya sampai jarum jam menunjuk angka 7, dia belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya," omel Ryeowook kesal usai menyamankan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Wokkie, tenanglah. Dia masih dalam perjalanan," tutur Jungmo menenangkan.

Hyukjae memainkan stik drumnya. Pemuda tampan itu duduk di meja. "Apa dia begitu hebat? Tidak adakah orang lain selain dirinya?" tanya Hyukjae.

Jungmo menatap Hyukjae. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding di samping kursi Sungmin. "Aku rasa dia orang yang paling tepat untuk membimbing kita dalam mempersiapkan sebuah konser yang begitu spektakuler ini," seru Jungmo bersemangat dengan iringan binar keyakinan di sepasang bola mata.

Donghae bergerak mengusap dagu, memasang wajah menerka si calon pembimbing mereka dalam khayalannya setelah meletakkan biola miliknya di meja yang terletak dibelakang tubuhnya. "Sehebat itukah? Sebenarnya siapa dia?"

"Heum. Seorang pria angkuh tetapi memiliki wajah yang begitu rupawan. Suaranya sangat indah begitu dengan kemampuan komposernya, tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dia ahli dalam membuat symphoni dari segala genre. Dari yang tersulit hingga yang termudah."

"Angkuh? Aish. Kim Jungmo, mengapa kau mencari seorang pembimbing yang seperti itu? Bisakah dia mengajari kita dengan baik terlepas dari sikap angkuhnya tersebut?"

Jungmo mengerat surai hitamnya ke atas. "Kalian tenang saja. Walau begitu angkuh, namun dia sangat baik dalam mengajar."

" _Anyeong_."

Suara baritone menyentak pembicaraan mereka. Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan teman se-timnya mengerutkan kening, merasa asing dengan suara _bass_ merdu itu.

Hyukjae beranjak dari duduknya, begitu dengan yang lain terkecuali Sungmin. Pemuda cantik itu masih menatap tak fokus ke depan dengan raut bingung. Ryeowook meraih lengan Sungmin, membimbing pemuda cantik itu untuk turut berdiri dari duduknya.

Pria tampan berkacamata minus dengan bingkai hitam itu, menatap Sungmin dengan raut datar tak terdefinisi. Obsidian tajamnya kemudian beralih menatap sisa dari pemuda cantik itu yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Anda_,"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Pembimbing kalian," ujar Kyuhyun dingin, memotong ucapan Hyuk jae.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk kemudian bergerak meletakkan map birunya ke meja yang tersedia di sisi ruangan musik itu. "Baik. Bisa kita mulai sekarang pengajaran ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih mengarah ke perintah. Mereka berempat serempak mengangguk, membungkuk sekilas memberi salam.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening menatap salah satu dari mereka yang tidak turut serta membungkuk menyapa dirinya. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, menatap wajah cantik itu dengan sekat meja yang membatasi. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut menyapaku? Kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Apa kau buta?"

Sungmin tersenyum ramah, pemuda cantik itu membungkuk kecil lantas mengulurkan tangannya. "Lee Sungmin _imnida_. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Kyuhyun-ssi. Meski saya tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa anda. Tetapi saya yakin anda orang yang baik."

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, tangannya meraih uluran tersebut. "Ya. Dan aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena tidak membuatku buta. Sehingga aku dapat melihat keindahan ciptaan-Nya ini."

Sungmin tertegun, sontak kepalanya menunduk dengan semburat merah samar yang tersebar di sepasang pipinya. Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat hanya karena perkataan tersebut, belum pernah seumur hidupnya mendengar kalimat seindah itu. Tangannya lalu bergerak hendak meraba lengan Ryeowook.

"Wookie?" bisik Sungmin. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandang menatap Sungmin.

"Ya."

"Coba jelaskan kepadaku. Seperti apa rupanya?"

Ryeowook tersenyum, tangannya mengusap tangan Sungmin. "Pria yang sangat tampan dan memiliki suara berat nan merdu. Setiap wanita yang memandangnya pasti akan langsung jatuh hati kepadanya. Singkatnya, dia adalah sesosok iblis. Sosok iblis yang bertubuhkan malaikat."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan begitu Ryeowook mengusaikan gambarannya tentang si pria tampan pembimbing mereka. Wajahnya beralih ke depan saat suara Kyuhyun mengalun menyentak getaran hati Sungmin. Dan kembali, lekuk indah tanpa sadar berbayang di wajah Sungmin. "Memang sangat indah," gumamnya sambil memejamkan kelopak mata.

.

.

.

Grep. Sungmin hampir saja berteriak jika pria tampan itu tidak segera membungkam bibir Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya. Hati Sungmin berdetak kencang ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya lalu menyudutkan tubuhnya di dinding disaat dia baru saja keluar dari ruang musik.

"Ini aku."

Suara _bass_ itu mengalun begitu dekat, hembusan napas hangat beraroma mint menerpa lembut wajahnya. "Kyuhyun-ssi..." tanya Sungmin memastikan meski dia telah yakin jika itu memang Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada seorang lagi di dunia ini yang memiliki suara semerdu itu, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia kemudian melepaskan bungkaman tangannya dari bibir Sungmin.

"Berikan sebagaian waktumu untukku, besok," titah Kyuhyun mutlak seolah tak terbantahkan.

Sungmin menautkan alis, merasa ragu sekaligus terkejut dengan permintaan mendadak Kyuhyun. Kepalanya bergerak menjauh ketika hidung Kyuhyun menyentuh hidungnya.

"Tapi_."

"Aku mohon. Jangan menolak. Aku akan menunggumu, di taman belakang penginapanmu. Jam 8."

Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya, berbisik lembut tepat di telinga Sungmin. Tanpa sadar kepala pemuda cantik itu mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun, menghiraukan perasaan bimbang serta keraguan hatinya yang sempat mengombak tak tenang.

"Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sungmin menarik tuas tongkatnya, membuat tongkat itu memanjang hingga menyentuh lantai. Tangannya meraba dinding, bergerak menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih menatap kepergiannya dengan senyum tampan yang terulas di wajahnya.

"Hey, banyak pria dan wanita di hidupmu. Lantas mengapa kau menginginkan pemuda buta sepertinya?"

Seorang pria tampan berujar datar dengan sepasang tangan di saku celana. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, ia mengalihkan pandang menatap pria tersebut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Yesung-ah. Semua orang menginginkan bulan," ujarnya sembari menepuk bahu Yesung lalu melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

"Sungminnie, tampaknya di tiap hari yang berlalu. Kau semakin terlihat dekat dengan Kyuhyun-ssi?" protes Ryeowook dari atas ranjangnya. Merasa tidak rela sekaligus menakutkan kedekatan Sungmin dengan pembimbing musik mereka itu. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah orang asing? Dan Ryeowook tidak akan semudah itu mempercayakan kebaikan seorang asing kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening, pertanyaan Ryeowook seperti mengandung unsur tertentu. Jemarinya masih sibuk meraba huruf _braille_ pada buku tebal bersampul merah itu.

"Ada yang kau risaukan?" tanya Sungmin tanpa melontarkan sebuah jawaban.

Ryeowook merubah posisi rebahannya, bersila menghadap Sungmin. "Aku tahu dia pria yang tampan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjamin tentang kebaikan hatinya. Akankah itu sebuah ketulusan apa hanya sekadar bualan semata. Aku mohon jauhi dia, Minnie. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu hanya karena lelaki itu," omel Ryeowook dengan wajah tertekuk.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ocehan sahabatnya itu. "Wookie-ah, kau sekarang lebih terlihat seperti _Hitler_ daripada temanku," canda Sungmin sembari terkekeh lembut.

"Ck. Pokoknya aku tidak setuju. Kau harus segera menjauhinya. Tak ada penolakan. Kita sedang di Seoul, sebuah kota besar yang begitu lihai menyembunyikan keburukannya dengan kilasan keindahan _fana_. Jadi, aku mohon kepadamu untuk segera menjauhi pembimbing kita itu," sungut Ryeowook sambil membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping, memunggungi Sungmin.

"Tolong matikan lampunya." Sungmin menuruti perintah Ryeowook. Pemuda cantik itu segera mematikan lampu di meja nakas miliknya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang mencuri waktu dari teman-temanku," ujar Sungmin memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, pria tampan itu tersenyum. "Sepertinya teman-temanmu begitu tidak mempercayaiku."

Sungmin terkekeh, ia mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun. "Ya, seperti itulah teman-temanku. Sangat menjagaku. Tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku. Tapi aku yakin, kau orang yang baik," kata Sungmin tulus dengan lekuk indah yang membayangi sebaris bibir _plum_ nya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Sungmin, raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Tidak mendengar sahutan dari pria di sampingnya ini, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Melihat Seoul," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin tertawa, pemuda cantik itu menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana bisa aku melihat Seoul jika selama hidupku hanya kegelapan yang aku kecap."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin secara intens, tubuhnya perlahan mendekat. Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat aroma maskulin menyeruak menggetarkan hatinya.

"Bagaimana suaraku?" bisik Kyuhyun usai menyekat jarak di antara mereka.

Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya. "Bagaikan guntur sebelum hujan," bisik Sungmin.

"Bagaimana aromaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil memiringkan kepala, semakin menyekat jarak di antara mereka seolah tak mengingingkan kerenggangan barang sebaris.

"Bagaikan bumi seusai diterpa hujan."

Kyuhyun meraih telapak tangan Sungmin, mengintruksikan gugusan lembutnya untuk menyusuri pahatan wajahnya. Sungmin menundukkan kepala, berusaha mengingat pahatan yang terkecap sempurna di sepanjang telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimana rupaku?"

"Bagaikan seorang pangeran berbaju pengemis," jawab Sungmin dengan tawa merdunya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, ia menyatukan kening mereka. "Begitulah caramu melihat, Seoul," tutur Kyuhyun mengawali perjalanan pertama mereka menyusuri kota indah tersebut.

.

.

"Sejak kecil aku ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuaku. Menurut cerita suster Kim, aku di temukan di depan pintu Gereja St. Angel. Sebuah gereja sederhana yang berdiri kokoh di _Ilsan_. Suster Kim lah yang selama ini merawatku dan membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sejak saat itu aku menganggap dirinya sebagai ibuku sendiri. Sekarang ceritakan tentangmu."

Sungmin meraih kentang goreng miliknya lalu mengecapnya secara perlahan. Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya, obsidian tajamnya sejak tadi menatap Sungmin tanpa beralih sedetik pun. Hatinya mencelos getir mendengar cerita hidup pemuda cantik itu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkir _moccachino_ nya ke meja, kemudian beralih menumpu dagu. "Sekarang aku hidup bersama Kakekku. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal tepat aku berada di bangku _Senior high School_ ," jelas Kyuhyun singkat. Tangan Sungmin meraba meja, mencoba mencari tangan Kyuhyun.

Berniat memberikan sebuah usapan lembut untuk meminta maaf. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun sontak meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya.

"Maafkan aku. Bukan bermaksud membuka memori kelammu?" desah Sungmin penuh sesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, ia mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin. " _Nan gwaenchanha_ ," responnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Tangannya beralih menyentuh sisi lehernya. Rautnya sedikit terusik dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba berputar di dalam otak. Pertanyaan yang menurut dirinya terlalu ikut campur, bibirnya begitu gatal ingin mengungkapkan pikiran tersebut.

"Heum. Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan garpunya saat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda cantik di sampingnya itu. Ia meletakkan garpunya, sejenak mengesampingkan hidangan _bulgogi_ dipiringnya.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum. "Benar. Aku sering kali menghabiskan waktuku dengan seseorang. Namun, bagiku mereka seperti kota. Aku datang di satu kota dan menghabiskan waktuku disana setelahnya aku akan meninggalkan kota tersebut untuk mencari kota lain. Cinta, aku tidak percaya dengan perasaan itu."

Kyuhyun kembali meraih garpunya berniat menyuap daging berbumbu cokelat gelap itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tetapi urung ketika kalimat Sungmin menyentak hatinya.

"Aku hanya percaya dengan cinta," lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Sungmin. Sorot matanya memancarkan berbagai perasaan tidak menentu..

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju penginapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam membisu berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu. Obsidian tajamnya selalu memandang keluar kaca, memandang pemandangan malam itu dengan sorot resah. Ia tersentak pelan ketika tiba-tiba kepala Sungmin jatuh di atas bahunya.

Pemuda cantik itu terlelap. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap wajah lelap Sungmin. Jemarinya terangkat menyusuri sisi wajah Sungmin.

"Bahkan aku tidak diperkenankan untuk memiliki perasaan tersebut, Sungmin," gumam Kyuhyun dengan ruaman nada dingin. Sorot matanya menggelap, mencoba kembali mengukuhkan benteng yang nyaris terjatuh dikarenakan perasaan asing yang lancing menyapa.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, pertemuan kita hanya sampai disini. Aku tidak ingin membawamu terlalu jauh ke dalam kehidupan kelamku."

Kyuhyun membawa jemari Sungmin memenuhi ruang tangannya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan halus itu, sedikit membiarkan perasaan aneh yang akan kembali menggoyahkan benteng hatinya bersemi untuk beberapa menit yang tersisa.

.

.

"Sudah, sampai disini saja. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Sungmin melepaskan rengkuhan lengan Kyuhyun pada tangannya. Ia menarik tuas tongkatnya membuat tongkat itu memanjang hingga menyentuh tanah. Kemudian mulai menggerakkan tongkatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menghalau segala macam bentuk kerikil atau benda apapun itu yang dapat membuatnya tersandung.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin dalam diam. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan selamat malam," pesan Sungmin dengan seulas senyum lembut sebelum masuk ke dalam penginapan.

Meninggalkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah kembali bergulat dengan perasaan terlarang yang seolah tiada jemu hendak meruntuhkan benteng hatinya. Tangannya terkepal, ia mendongak ke atas. Menatap pekatnya malam yang tak terbiaskan bintang maupun bulan.

"Cinta hanya akan membuatmu lemah, Cho Kyuhyun. Lupakan Sungmin dan kembalilah ke tujuan awalmu." Tekadnya mantap.

Tak menyadari jika masih terdapat getar keraguan disana.

.

.

.

"Penonton kita banyak sekali. Aish, ini membuatku gugup," racau Donghae setelah dirinya mengintip suasana di luar panggung melalui celah tirai berwarna merah itu.

Hyuk jae menepuk bahu Donghae, sorot matanya menajam. "Jangan gugup. Justru seharusnya kita bangga mempunyai penonton sebanyak itu!"

Hyuk jae beralih menatap teman se-teamnya. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke udara. "Oke, _Blue Wings_. Mari kita tampilkan hasil jerih payah kita selama sebulan ini. Mari tampilkan yang terbaik. Semangat!"

"Ya. Semangat! Fighting!" sorak mereka serempak kecuali Sungmin.

Pemuda cantik itu terdiam di tempatnya, tatapannya kosong ke depan beruamkan raut sendu. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandang kemudian menghela napas lelah saat lagi-lagi ia dihadapkan dengan pemadangan roman kusut tersebut. Ryeowook lantas berderap menghampiri Sungmin.

"Minnie, _neo gwaenchanha_?" tanya Ryeowook cemas sambil mengusap bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak pelan, maniknya bergerak acak mencari keberadaan Ryeowook melalui suara pemuda mungil itu. Bibirnya tertarik, mengulaskan satu lekuk menenangkan.

" _Ye_. _Nan gwaenchanha_."

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. "Siap untuk tampil?" tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias, lekuk setengah hatinya melebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Tangan Ryeowook mengusap bahu Sungmin sebelum beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sungmin bersama pikiran kalutnya.

Sejak malam itu, Sungmin tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Entah bagian mana yang membuat Kyuhyun menghindarinya, Sungmin tak mengerti. Sikap pria tampan itu mampu membuat pikirannya sedikit terguncang. Terkadang ia mengerutkan kening ketika air mata mengalir dengan sendirinya dari celah sinar gelapnya.

"Aku memang bukanlah seorang yang pantas mendapatkan perasaan itu. Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda buta yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Lagipula kami berjenis kelamin sama. Hubungan yang sangat tidak bermoral dikalangan masyarakat. Lantas, mengapa aku harus mengenalnya? Ini adalah perasaan pertamaku yang terjatuh pada pria asing yang bahkan tak ku ketahui bentuk wajahnya."

Sungmin mengambil napas dalam lalu ia hembuskan, tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dengan salah satu tangan memegang erat gitar kesayangannya. Kelopak mata Sungmin mengerjap dua kali, merasa gugup sekaligus tidak percaya dengan tapakan kaki yang telah berdiri kokoh diatas panggung. Sepasang telinganya sontak terpenuhi dengan suara gemerisik jepretan kamera serta teriakan dan pekikan penonton.

Ryeowook menuntun Sungmin untuk menduduki kursi yang telah tersedia di panggung tersebut. Tata letaknya, Sungmin memimpin di depan dengan gitar dipangkuannya, sedang Ryeowook, Hyuk jae, Donghae dan Jungmo mengondisikan di barisan belakang.

Ryeowook memegang piano, Donghae memegang biola, Hyukjae memegang drum dan Jungmo memegang bass. Mereka sudah bersiap pada posisi masing-masing.

Hanya tinggal menunggu petikan gitar dari Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, hatinya bergerumuh tak tenang kala ingatan kembali mengingat nama Kyuhyun.

Seseorang yang dalam sekejap mampu memporak-porandakan hatinya.

"Seandainya kau ada disini, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku ingin sekali kau mendengarkan curahan hatiku ini."

Setelahnya suara petikan gitar memenuhi panggung yang tertata begitu megah itu. Sungmin terpejam, hela panjang nan berat mengiringi lirihan bergetarnya.

 _Saranghaetjanha uri hamkkehan manheun nal dongan_

 _(Bukankan kita pernah begitu saling mencintai)_

Suara Sungmin mengalun pelan. Ryeowook memposisikan jemarinya, ia mulai memainkan pianonya mengiringi suara petikan gitar milik Sungmin.

 _Hamkke aphahaetjanha seoroui irin juldo moreugo_

 _(Begitu banyak waktu kita lalui bersama)_

 _Neon eodi inneun geoni naui moksori deullijil annni_

 _apheun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok_

 _(Bukankah kita pernah saling terluka bersama. Sudahkah dirimu melupakan? Kemana kau pergi? Dengarkanlah…)_

Donghae mengangkat biolanya mulai memainkan biola tersebut mengiringi suara dari piano Ryeowook dan gitar Sungmin yang senantiasa bersenandung lembut. Begitu menyayat hati. Saat bait _reff_ terucap, Hyukjae dan Jungmo bersamaan memainkan alat musik mereka.

 _Gaseumi nunmuri ddo neoui gieogi_

 _han bangul han bangul ddo nae gaseume heulleo naerinda_

 _(Hatiku terluka mencari dirimu. Memanggil memanggil. Ku memanggilmu sampai ku gila)_

 _Ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara_

 _oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul ddo jeoksinda_

 _(Hatiku menangisi serpihan kenangan tentang kita. Terkubur perlahan-lahan di dasarnya)_

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan kesana-kemari di depan gedung megah itu. Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya, tangannya terangkat mengusap surai caramelnya. Pria tampan itu berdecak pelan, rautnya begitu gelisah. Menimang-nimang akan masuk ke dalam atau tidak.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan mantel cokelat yang tengah ia kenakan saat ini, uap napas mengepul di sebaris bibir _kissable_ nya.

"Aish. Sial!" umpatnya jengah.

Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk. Berdebat sedikit dengan satpam karena berniat mempersulit langkahnya, Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat. Dia kemudian bergegas meorogoh saku mantel, mengambil beberapa lembar ribu won lantas ia lesakkan ke dalam saku pria tambun tersebut. Satpam itu akhirnya membuka pintu utama, mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika obsidian tajamnya menangkap seseorang yang beberapa hari ini tak ia temui tengah bersenandung apik di tengah panggung. Sorot matanya melembut, seulas senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya.

 _Johahaetjanha jageun nae misoe useojwotjanha_

 _(Air mataku bahkan tak mampu menghapus bayangmu)_

 _Jigeum eodi inneun geoni jichin nae moseubi boijil annni_

 _apheun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok_

 _(Bukankah kita pernah sangat saling menyukai. Tertawa juga menangis bersama. Kemana kau pergi? Dengarkanlah)_

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah. Ada penyesalan disana. Suara Sungmin menggetarkan hatinya, terlebih kalimat yang terlontar dari nyanyian tersebut. Obsidian tajamnya berbayang penuh sesal.

 _Naegero dorawajullae maeil ne ireum bureumyeo_

 _jichin gidarim soge neoreul chaja hemaeneun najanha_

 _(Kembalilah ke sisiku. Hatiku telah letih terus menunggumu . Aku yang terus tersesat karenamu…)_

 _Sarangi nunmuri neowaui chueogi_

 _han bangul han bangul ddo nae gaseume heulleo naerinda_

 _ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara_

 _oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul ddo jeoksinda_

 _(Cintaku tangisi kenangan tentangmu. Memanggil memanggil. Ku memanggilmu sampai ku gila. Hatiku menangisi serpihan kenangan tentang kita. Terkubur perlahan-lahan di dasarnya)_

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis, sepasang iris _foxy_ berbayang namun tidak mengalirkan buliran bening. Ada pancaran puas di binar indah itu, setidaknya hatinya kini sedikit reda walau seseorang yang ia tuju tidak mendengar lagu tersebut.

Tepuk tangan riuh serta teriakan-teriakan heboh dari penonton membuat personil _Blue Wings_ tersenyum lega. Penampilan mereka untuk merayakan hari jadi kota ini rupanya telah membuahkan hasil yang baik.

.

"Kalian lihat tadi. Penonton begitu terpukau dengan penampilan kita. Kyaaa...aku senang sekali!" girang HyukJae sembari bertepuk tangan riuh. Mereka yang tersisa hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah hyperaktif Hyukjae.

"Indah sekali. Kau begitu bersinar malam ini."

Sungmin tersentak, ia menghentikan langkah begitu juga dengan rombongannya. Mereka serentak menoleh ke sumber suara, sedang Sungmin menundukkan kepala. Hatinya menghangat mendengar suara _baritone_ yang sempat tidak menyambangi telinga beberapa hari ini.

"Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ ," sapa Jungmo.

Kyuhyun melirik Jungmo sekilas, ia melangkah menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri tepat dihadapan pemuda cantik itu. "Aku ingin membawanya malam ini. Apa kalian mengizinkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandang ke teman-teman Sungmin.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun lekat, tangannya mengerat tangan Sungmin. Raut wajahnya sedikit mengeras tak mengizinkan.

"Maaf, _Saem_. Sungmin malam ini_,"

Ryeowook memotong ucapannya, kepalanya bergerak ke arah Sungmin saat tangan pemuda cantik itu menyentak genggaman tangannya dengan pelan.

"Wookie. Maaf, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun _saem_."

Tangannya bergerak mengusap lengan Ryeowook, membujuk pemuda mungil itu untuk membiarkan dirinya pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. Dia kemudian berbalik menatap Sungmin lalu memegang sepasang bahu Sungmin.

"Baik. Pergilah." Izin Ryeowook setengah hati.

Sungmin tersenyum, tangannya bergerak merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook. "Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, meraih tangan Sungmin lantas berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan teman-teman Sungmin yang masih menatap lekat ke arah punggung mereka.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Sungmin pergi bersama guru tampan itu? Secara tidak langsung kau telah menghancurkan hati Jungmo," sindir Donghae sembari terkekeh ringan.

Ryeowook memutar bola mata dengan gerakan malas sebelum beranjak naik ke dalam mobil diikuti dengan Hyukjae yang rupanya kini memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dalam perdebatan konyol tersebut.

Jungmo mendesah pasrah. Cinta pertamanya memang tidak akan berakhir dengan indah. Tatapan matanya tersorot penuh rasa sakit ke depan. Donghae mendekat, menumpu lengan di bahu Jungmo.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bersedih hati. Masih banyak pria maupun wanita cantik di kota ini. Jika kau mau, aku akan mencarikannya untukmu. Bagaimana?"

Donghae menggerakkan sepasang alis tebalnya berulang kali ke arah Jungmo. Jungmo mendecih pelan, pria tampan itu kemudian melenggang pergi memasuki mobil. Menghiraukan perkataan Donghae yang semakin membuatnya penat.

.

.

"Sepertinya, Kim Jungmo menaruh perasaan khusus terhadapmu. Sungmin." Seulas senyum terulas. Sungmin menggeleng pelan mendengar simpulan mendadak Kyuhyun.

"Teman-temanku memang begitu baik kepadaku. Waktu lalu, aku sudah mengatakannya bukan."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap ke depan. Langkah mereka masih tertiti menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. "Baik dalam artian lain, Min-ah. Kau memang tidak merasakannya. Namun aku, bisa dengan jelas melihatnya melalui sorot matanya itu bila sedang memperhatikanmu."

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Manik _foxy_ nya berpendar indah, Kyuhyun seketika terbungkam menyaksikan keindahan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku. Jika bisa aku ingin menatapnya, melihat sorot matanya. Namun, aku tak mampu."

Suara tenornya mengalun terbesit kepedihan, akan tetapi senyum indahnya menyamarkan hal tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat, pria tampan itu meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Membawa tubuh mereka melangkah ke dalam sebuah gereja besar nan indah yang berdiri kokoh di pusat kota. Kyuhyun meraih sebuah mangkok emas yang berisi air bening. Membawanya ke hadapan Sungmin.

"Pejamkan matamu," titah Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar perintah tersebut.

"Kyuhyun, tanpa memejamkan matapun, semua sudah terlihat gelap bagiku."

"Pejamkan matamu, Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menekan perkataannya. Sungmin terdiam, akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Menggerakkan kelopak mata menutup sepasang _foxy_ indah itu. Jemari Kyuhyun terjulur ke bawah, meraih air bening itu. Lalu ia usapkan ke masing-masing kelopak mata milik Sungmin.

"Ini air suci. Air yang telah di doakan oleh para jemaat gereja ini. Mereka bilang air ini begitu mujarab untuk menyembuhkan penyakit apapun itu. Aku sebenarnya tak begitu percaya dengan hal-hal tersebut. Akan tetapi, semoga apa yang mereka bilang berlaku pada kedua matamu."

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali mangkok emas itu ketempatnya. Sungmin perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, iris kelamnya berbayang tersorot sendu.

"Tak pernah ada sebelumnya yang bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk kesembuhan mataku. Terima kasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, tangannya terulur mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin. "Maaf atas semua kekacauan yang aku ciptakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Malam ini akan aku jadikan sebagai malam terindahmu," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di depan bibir Sungmin.

Kening mereka menyatu, tiada sekat sehingga tanpa mereka sadari sepasang bibir saling terpaut, memagut lembut mencari keindahan surgawi dunia.

.

.

.

Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar. Malam itu, di dalam gereja bersaksikan patung salib. Kyuhyun menyerukan ucapannya. Ucapan yang membuat kehidupan seorang Lee Sungmin semakin bergantung pada pria tampan yang menjabat sebagai guru musik mereka.

Sejak malam itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya telah terikat meski tanpa status yang pasti. Mereka bergumul, menyatu, melebur ke dalam roman nyanyian setan yang mereka sebut sebagai surga dunia.

Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun meruntuhkan benteng pertahannya. Tapi, yang pasti. Ia kini telah terjerat, terlalu dalam hingga mustahil untuk keluar dari sana.

Perasaan yang selama ini hanya ia anggap sebagai lelucon dan kesenangan semata. Kini telah sukses memukul telak prinsip teguhnya. Ia terlarut ke dalam sebuah perasaan yang mereka sebut sebagai cinta.

Ya. Kyuhyun akui, ia sedang jatuh cinta. Ia telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda buta berparas menawan. Kyuhyun termangu, menyadari perasaan tersebut. Namun, apa daya. Ia tidak bisa berbalik. Ya, ia tidak bisa berbalik walau badai besar tengah menunggu dirinya di depan sana.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut mendengar bisikan halus itu. Tangannya bergerak, meraba wajah Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di sampingnya sembari menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. "Kau sudah berulang kali mengatakan kalimat itu hari ini." Sungmin terkekeh.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menatap wajah Sungmin dengan sorot sendu. Gurat gelisah tercetak jelas disana.

Seorang pria paruh baya ber-jas putih melangkah menghampiri mereka. "Tuan, Cho. Operasinya akan segera kami mulai, 10 menit lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia beranjak membantu suster memapah Sungmin ke kursi roda. Kyuhyun merundukkan tubuhnya, mengecup kening Sungmin lama.

"Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu," kata Sungmin tulus menyentak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, senyum tipis sarat akan kepedihan itu terulas. Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya mencari tangan Kyuhyun lalu menggenggamnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk menjadi orang pertama yang aku lihat nanti."

Kyuhyun termangu, ia mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain. "Ya," bisiknya gamang.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Pemuda cantik itu kemudian melepas genggaman tangannya. "Baik kembalilah ke kantor. Jangan suka membolos, Kyu. Itu tidak baik," tutur Sungmin yang semakin menghimpit perasaan Kyuhyun.

Kini Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk. Matanya memanas ketika suster mendorong tubuh Sungmin menjauh. Ia mengepalkan tangan sambil berupaya mengatur deru sesak yang menghimpit dada.

"Kau harus sembuh, Sungmin. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya sembari meraih ponsel di saku celana jeansnya.

"Lakukan sekarang!" titahnya pada seseorang di seberang line telepon. Kyuhyun menatap kosong kepergian Sungmin. Tanpa sadar, satu tetes air mata terjatuh mengenai lantai.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Min. Tugasku sudah selesai disini. Maafkan aku sayang. Tapi, aku hanyalah seorang _assasin_ yang bekerja untuk kakekku. Aku tidak bisa terus berada di sampingmu. Aku tidak ingin nyawamu terancam. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Sejak operasi pengangkatan selaput mata yang dilakukan Sungmin beberap hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Seakan pria tampan itu telah lenyap di telan bumi. Harapannya hancur, ketika untuk yang pertama kalinya ia dapat menyapa dunia. Sosok itu tak berada di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun mengingkari janjinya.

Dalam diamnya, berita yang terpampang di televisi sontak menjatuhkan hatinya hingga menjadikannya serpihan tak berarti. Rona matanya terpenuhi akan kobaran api yang dengan ganasnya melalap bangunan megah tersebut hingga tak bersisa.

"Apakah ada korban jiwa, Pak?" tanya seorang wartawan pada polisi yang bertugas mengamankan tempat tersebut.

"Maafkan kami. Kobaran api melalap begitu cepat disaat jam kerja berlangsung. Mereka terjebak dan mustahil jika ada yang selamat. Kita berdoa saja."

Deg. Tanpa sadar air mata meluncur bebas membasahi pipi putihnya. Sungmin membekap mulut, menahan isakan pilunya. Ia bahkan tengah berusaha menahan jeritan kacaunya.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun. Tidak. Ia pasti selamat. Kyuhyun pasti selamat. Tidak."

Sungmin menggeleng kacau. Isak tangisnya semakin menjadi, Sungmin tak mampu menahan segala gejolak negatif yang memenuhi otaknya.

Sebuah opsi jika Kyuhyun ikut terjebak dalam kobaran api itu menyudutkan hatinya. Mengingat pria tampan itu sama sekali belum menemui dirinya sejak operasi pengangkatan selaput mata yang ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan disaat ia telah sadar, Sungmin tak dapat menemukan sosoknya.

Hanya teman-temannya lah yang menemaninya selama ini di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Tidak. Kyuhyun masih hidup. Kyuhyun tidak mati. Kyuhyun pasti selamat. Tidak."

Sungmin menjerit, menumpahkan segala kerisauannya. Ia tak mampu menahannya lagi, jantungnya berdenyut nyeri.

Setengah dari jiwanya terasa hilang, Sungmin tak mampu merasakannya lagi hingga jeritannya kembali melengking membuat seorang pemuda yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang rawatnya tertegun lantas serentak berlari kacau ke arah Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan Sungmin. Ada apa? Aku mohon tenangkan dirimu. Aku mohon."

"Ryeowook-ah. Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun. Ryeowook-ah," racau Sungmin di sela tangisnya.

Ryeowook tersentak, ia mengalihkan pandang menatap televisi. Lengannya bergerak mempererat rengkuhannya. Ryeowook menangis tersedu di bahu Sungmin. "Sabar, Sungmin. Kau masih memiliki kami. Terkadang apa yang kita inginkan, tak bisa kita miliki. Aku mohon, kuatkan hatimu."

Detik itu juga Sungmin tahu. Hatinya tak pernah memungkiri dirinya meski logikanya tak sejalan. Beberapa opsi positif sempat menyerang dirinya, kala ia merasa tak pernah mengetahui bangunan apa, seperti apa dan dengan nama apa yang dinaungi Kyuhyun sebagai pekerjaan pokoknya selain menjadi pembimbing bandnya.

Ia bahkan sempat ingin tertawa konyol merutuki kekacauannya begitu memandang kobaran api yang melahap begitu ganas. Namun, semuanya terasa kebas ketika kalimat Ryeowook terlontar menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam lembah kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit yang sempat ia tanggalkan dari hatinya.

Kenyataan pahit yang sempat akan ia tertawakan.

Kenyataan pahit yang menggoreskan luka terdalam di hatinya.

Kenyataan pahit yang menampar telak kesadarannya. Jika bangunan megah tak lagi terbentuk sempurna itu adalah bangunan tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Seseorang yang begitu merisaukan hatinya beberapa hari ini karena tak jua menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sungmin terhempas jauh mengetahui kenyataan tersebut. Sebuah kenyataan kelam yang seketika menghancurkan hidupnya dalam hitungan detik. Sungmin telah kehilangan. Ia telah kehilangan tongkat hidupnya. Sungmin telah kehilangan sosok itu.

Sungmin telah kehilangan cinta pertamanya tanpa memberinya kesempatan meski hanya sekejap untuk mengetahui bagaimana rupa dari sosok tersebut.

Sungmin terhempas ke belakang, ia tak sadarkan diri. Membuat Ryeowook panik, berlari keluar memanggil dokter. Air mata senantiasa melinang meski kelopak mata tertutup dengan rapat. Menggambarkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

Tangan Sungmin bergetar hebat, terulur menyentuh samar koyakan kemeja yang begitu kacau serta hangus dibeberapa bagian. Ryeowook dan Hyukjae menangis dalam diam di sisi tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap sepasang polisi yang hanya terdiam sejak tadi.

"Mengapa begitu yakin? Hanya sebuah kemeja! Belum tentu ini milik Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin menghentak keras kemeja itu ke lantai. Sorot matanya menajam, menatap pedih sepasang polisi yang tertunduk sedih.

"Kenapa bungkam! Kalian membual! Kalian sedang MEMBODOHIKU, BUKAN!" Sungmin berteriak histeris. Ryeowook dan Hyukjae mengeratkan rengkuhan mereka, menghalau pesakitan Sungmin.

"Aku mohon tenanglah. Aku mohon tenanglah," rafal Hyukjae di sela isakannya sambil mengusap bahu Sungmin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika mereka membawa kabar bodoh semacam ini, Lee Hyukjae! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!"

"Kami mendapatkan tanda pengenalnya," sergah salah satu polisi yang termangu beberapa saat tadi. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, ia tertawa sinis.

"Itu BUKAN MILIK KYUHYUN! Itu bukan tanda pengenal Kyuhyun! Bisa saja, bukan. Bila tanda pengenalnya ia pinjamkan pada temannya. Ya, pasti seperti itu," racau Sungmin konyol, Ryeowook dan Hyukjae semakin sesak di posisinya.

"Min..."

"Benar bukan Wookie, Hyukkie. Itu bukan milik Kyuhyun. Itu bukan milik Kyuhyun!"

"Sungmin..."

"Tidak. Kyuhyun pasti masih hidup. Dia masih hidup! Dia tidak mungkin mati. Siapa tahu dia sedang bersembunyi dariku sekarang. Dia ingin memberiku sebuah kejutan. Benar bukan."

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Ryeowook menjerit menyadarkan Sungmin. Tangannya merengkuh bahu Sungmin, menghadapkan tubuh rapuh itu ke arahnya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, berusaha menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Pantaskah sebuah kematian dipermainkan, heum."

Sungmin terkesiap, linang air mata kembali mengalir deras membasahi pipi Sungmin. Tubuhnya memberontak, ia berteriak histeris. Ryeowook dan Hyukjae sontak merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. Berusaha menepis perasaan sakit yang menghimpit pemuda malang itu.

"Hiks. Tidak! Tidak! Kyuhyun belum mati! Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun belum mati! Hiks... _Andwee_! Tidak benar! Ini semua tidak benar!"

Teriakan pilu Sungmin memaku langkah Donghae dan Jungmo yang hendak memasuki kamar mayat itu. Mereka tertegun, mendengar racauan pilu Sungmin. Terpaku di ambang pintu, suasana mencekam di dalam merubah sorot mata Jungmo.

Hatinya tertikam melihat kepedihan sang kekasih hati. Sepasang tangan terkepal disisi tubuh. Donghae mengetahuinya.

"Jungmo-ah..." panggil Donghae pelan.

Jungmo terkekeh pedih, maniknya berbayang. "Tidak, Hae-ah. Tetap saja Sungmin tidak akan melihatku. Hatinya sudah memilih. Sepenuhnya tertutup oleh cintanya kepada Kyuhyun. Aku hanya akan menambah beban hatinya."

Donghae tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengusap bahu Jungmo. " _Arraseo_. Aku tahu ini yang terbaik untuk kalian."

.

.

.

Suara tawa baya menggema di sepanjang ruangan megah itu. Tangan berkeriputnya menepuk meja berulang kali. Tubuh rentanya menyandar penuh pada kursi kebesarannya.

"Bodoh sekali, heum. Bagaimana bisa kau terjatuh ke dalam perasaan konyol itu? Terlebih kau lemah hanya karena seorang pemuda yatim piatu yang buta. Sangat disesalkan," remehnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, salah satu tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuh. Yesung yang berdiri tepat di samping tubuh Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pemuda itu mengomando agar tidak lepas kendali.

Si pria baya menghentikan tawanya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan ruaman sorot tegas. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

Kyuhyun bergeming, sorot matanya menajam, menggelap dengan berbagai ancaman disana membuahkan satu seringai di wajah renta itu. "Dia ditempat yang aman," ujar Kyuhyun dingin terselip nada awas.

Dia menegakkan tubuh sambil menumpu dagu, menatap Kyuhyun penuh minat. "Ada kemungkinan untuk menemuinya kembali?" tanya sekaligus menyindir. Kyuhyun sekejap menutup sepasang _orb_ s tajamnya, berupaya menahan gemuruh sesak yang berkelabu di hati. "Anda sengaja mengungkitnya. Saya sudah menjalankan apa yang anda perintahkan. Tidakkah itu lebih dari cukup," tandas Kyuhyun jengah.

Pria paruh baya itu beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya, terkekeh pelan sembari melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun, cucu kebanggaannya.

" _Arraseo_ , Kakek hanya mengingatkanmu. Apapun haluan yang menghadang meskipun itu kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kakek tidak peduli. Aku rasa kau paham betul dengan prinsip tersebut, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis. "Aku tahu. Tidak akan terulang lagi. Dan biarkan dia pergi. Sungmin tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupanku. Jadi, jangan sekali menyentuhnya."

Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik, berderap tegas meraih kenop pintu. Tepat di sisi pintu dia berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke samping tanpa menatap kakeknya.

"Sama seperti dirimu. Tak peduli pada siapa, meskipun itu kakekku sendiri. Aku akan memusnahkannya. Bila seujung rambutpun, berani melukainya."

Brak. Kyuhyun berlalu, menutup pintu ber _frame_ gelap itu agak keras. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan seorang pria paruh baya yang kembali tertawa pelan.

"Yesung."

"Ye, Tuan."

"Ikuti Kyuhyun."

"Baik, Tuan."

Yesung merunduk hormat sebelum berbalik menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

Hembusan angin laut menerpa wajah Kyuhyun, mengacak helaian caramelnya. Ia menanggalkan jas hitamnya lalu meletakkannya di sisi tubuhnya. Lengan kemeja yang juga berwarna hitam ia sisingkan hingga siku. Sepasang kelopak mata tertutup menikmati belaian lembut di sepanjang wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Hahhh...kau mencintainya." Yesung bertanya sesaat usai menyamankan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Ia membuang napas berat.

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, senyumnya terulas. "Tak perlu bertanya lagi, Yesung-ah."

Yesung mengangguk, ia menoleh menatap sisi wajah Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana caramu lepas darinya?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, getar hati yang kembali merajam membumbung melewati sorot matanya. Menyendu dengan bayang-bayang semu.

"Operasi pengangkatan selaput mata." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Yesung. "Tepat saat dia melakukan operasi tersebut. Serta..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Merasa begitu berdosa dengan sosok suci itu. Ia telah menodai tubuhnya, dan sekarang ia menodai ketulusan cintanya. Bagaimana bisa ia sekejam ini? Di saat perasaan cinta mulai membayangi kehidupan berdarahnya.

Bagaimana bisa ia sekejam itu? Mengelabuhi seorang pemuda polos yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu warna merah, biru ataupun hitam. Begitu bersih, hingga tak pernah menatap warna-warni kehidupan. Dia begitu lemah, dan Kyuhyun dengan piciknya menghancurkan semua itu.

"Kebakaran perusahaan Kang _Property_ menjadi dalih kematianku," sambung Kyuhyun dalam getar deru ombak panati.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun lekat, ada sorot terkejut di sana. "Jadi ini maksud dari rencanamu waktu itu. Masuk ke dalam perusahaan Kang lalu menjadi salah satu karyawannya?"

"Heum. Seharusnya tidak akan sedalam itu bila aku tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin. Aku hanya perlu menyelinap ke dalam dan membunuh Direktur Kang tanpa harus membakar perusahaannya dan berdusta tentang kematianku."

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam. Sudah cukup, ia tak mampu lagi membuka semua kebusukannya. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal, terlebih pada pemuda cantik itu. Seorang manusia menawan yang dalam sekejap mampu mengubah arti hidupnya.

Dulu, ia pernah berpikir. Mungkin seluruh hidupnya hanya akan ia habiskan dalam ruaman pesakitan jeritan musuh. Menenggelamkan sepasang tangannya ke dalam darah musuhnya. Dan tertawa puas ketika menatap mereka berkelijat kesakitan.

Tetapi setelah pertemuan waktu itu. Semuanya berbalik. Berubah, menghancurkan benteng setan yang selama ini menggelayuti hati serta pikirannya. Musnah tak tersisa, bila tidak terikat. Mungkin saat itu juga ia akan berhenti. Menghilang bersama Sungmin dan memulai lagi hidupnya dari awal.

Melupakan segala dosa nista yang ia lakukan selama ini. Namun ia tertahan ketika mengetahui nyawa seseorang tengah terancam jika ia nekat melakukan hal tersebut. Dan berbalik adalah keputusan yang paling benar, ketimbang melihat seorang yang begitu dia cintai terbunuh di depan mata.

Kyuhyun meraih saku celana bahannya, mengeluarkan selembar potret seseorang. Yesung menatap kegiatan Kyuhyun dalam diam.

"Apakah aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi?" lirih Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Sorot matanya berpendar sendu, menyorot dalam wajah indah dalam potret itu.

Yesung mengalihkan pandang menatap potret Sungmin digenggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jika memang berjodoh kalian pasti akan bertemu kembali."

.

.

.

Sungmin menghela napas berat, satu bulir air mata terjatuh membasahi pipi. Sudah sebulan lamanya sejak kepergian Kyuhyun, kini ia kembali ke peraduan. Berteduh di bawah atap St. Angel sebuah gereja sederhana di _Ilsan_.

Berusaha tersenyum kepada suster Kim yang menyambut hangat kedatangannya. Berusaha melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi dan berusaha membangun lagi hati yang mulai mati. Tetapi, ia kembali terhempas.

Sebuah surat di tangan hasil dari pemeriksaan dokter menyentak nasib yang kian mendorong jauh ke lembah. Ia yang seorang pria bisa mengandung. Keajaiban yang langka juga sebuah hukuman.

Sungmin memejamkan mata menghalau perasaan sesak yang kembali berkecimpung membuat dirinya lemah. Naluri hatinya menyentak si janin, Sungmin mengusap perut datarnya dengan gerakan lembut.

Menghantarkan rasa sayangnya meskipun beribu jarum menikam hati. Terasa sakit ketika mengetahui nasib sang jabang bayi yang akan terlahir tanpa seorang Ayah.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Seberat apapun itu, aku akan mempertahankanmu. Aku akan membersarkanmu, nak. Meski kau terlahir dari seorang pria dan tanpa seorang Ayah. Tapi, aku akan selalu melindungimu," bisik Sungmin lirih, mengiringi kegiatannya dalam mengepak baju ke dalam koper.

Sungmin hendak pergi, tak ingin membuat gereja tempatnya bernaung ikut serta menanggung aib tak bermoralnya. Tempat ini begitu suci, tidak pantas untuk seorang insan seperti dirinya.

Dia harus pergi. Ya, dia harus pergi dari tempat ini.

.

.

Suster Kim berulang kali mengusap bulir air mata yang membasahi wajah bayanya saat mendapati Sungmin bergilir merengkuh tubuh malaikat-malaikat suci itu.

"Minnie _hyung_. Hiks...kenapa pergi lagi?" Sungmin tersenyum, ia berjongkok menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan bocah mungil berusia 7 tahun itu.

"Youngjae-ah. Minnie _hyung_ hanya pergi sebentar. Ada urusan di kota dan _hyung_ harus segera menyelesaikannya. _Hyung_ janji, setelah urusan _hyung_ selesai. _Hyung_ akan bertindak kemari, _eotte_."

Sungmin mengusap linang air mata yang membasahi pipi bulat itu. Youngjae mengangguk, ia merengkuh tubuh Sungmin sekali lagi sebelum pemuda cantik itu beranjak menghampiri suster Kim.

"Suster..."

Lontaran Sungmin seketika terpotong oleh rengkuhan erat sang suster. Suster Kim menangis tersedu di pelukan Sungmin, menyerukan ketidakrelaannya dalam melepas kepergian Sungmin.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar," bisik Sungmin bergetar. Seulas senyum hangat terpatri. Sungmin mengusap air mata suster Kim dengan ibu jari. "Aku menyayangimu, suster Kim. Kau bagaikan ibu sekaligus ayah untukku."

Kalimat terakhir yang teruntai dari bibir Sungmin akan selalu terbayang di otak serta hatinya. Meski Sungmin tidak kunjung kembali, namun jejak lelaki cantik itu akan selalu terukir jelas di sepanjang bangunan suci nan sederhana itu.

Sosok yang begitu tulus dan ceria. Sosok yang begitu bersinar bersama petikan gitar merdunya. Mebuat sepasang burung yang selalu bertengger di pohon _maple_ di samping gereja turut serta bersiul riang.

Itulah Sungmin, tidak akan pernah terhapus meski bertahun-tahun lamanya pergi tanpa mengirim pesan.

.

.

.

"Sungmin..."

Sungmin berbalik, kembali ia merengkuh Ryeowook, Hyukjae dan Donghae secara bergilir. Senyumnya terulas lebar. "Aku harus pergi."

Sungmin menatap kereta bawah tanah yang baru saja menampakkan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih atas segalanya. Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu membebani kalian dan maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menebus semua perbuatan baik kalian," tutur Sungmin tulus membuat Hyukjae dan Ryeowook semakin tersedu di tempatnya.

"Bodoh! Perkataan macam apa itu? Kami menyayangimu Sungmin-ah. Sangat menyayangimu," gerutu Ryeowook di sela senggukannya. Sungmin tersenyum, ia mengangguk.

Napasnya berhembus lambat menahan isak tangis. "Terima kasih aku juga menyayangi kalian. Sangat menyayangi kalian."

"Sungmin."

Jungmo terdiam, maniknya memanas menatap Sungmin yang beralih memandang dirinya. Ia mendekat, menghampiri sosok pemilik hatinya yang tak pernah tahu akan perasaannya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, pria cantik itu hendak merengkuh tubuh Jungmo namun urung ketika Jungmo menahan sepasang bahunya lantas mengecup keningnya lama. Berusaha menyalurkan segala macam asa yang terombang-ambing di dada.

Sungmin terkesiap, sorot matanya berbinar bingung tidak mengerti. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kami tetap disini menanti kepulanganmu. Tidak perlu ragu, bila ada masalah jangan sungkan kembali. Kau masih memiliki kami, Sungmin. Jangan pernah merasa sendiri, _ne_."

Sungmin tertawa pelan. Serentak ia merengkuh keempat sahabatnya, terisak pelan di sepanjang tautan lengan mereka hingga waktu menunjukkan untuk segera beranjak pergi.

"Aku menyayangi kalian," ucapnya di ambang pintu kereta bawah tanah. Lambaian tangannya masih sempat mengintip sebelum pergerakan pintu kereta tersebut menenggelamkan dirinya dalam sapuan angin sang gerbong besi.

Jungmo menatap perih kepergian Sungmin. Tangannya terangkat, menekan dada yang kian berdenyut pedih hingga seolah mengucurkan darah.

' _Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin. Sangat mencintaimu.'_

.

.

.

"Kau siapa, nak? Ada keperluan apa gerangan datang ke panti kami?"

Seulas senyum ramah terukir di wajah tampannya, sekilas membuat suster Kim terpesona akan indahnya pahatan wajah rupawan itu.

"Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, suster. Saya teman Lee Sungmin."

Raut wajah suster Kim berubah. Ia kemudian mempersilakan pemuda tampan itu untuk beranjak masuk.

.

.

"Sudah selama 4 tahun ini Sungmin tidak pernah mengirim kabar sekaligus berkunjung kemari, nak," ucap suster Kim sendu. Suaranya bergetar, isakan pelan samar terdengar telinga.

"Aku begitu merindukannya. Setiap waktu aku selalu mencemaskan keadaannya. Kau tahu sendiri, _Seoul_ itu kota besar. Sementara Sungmin begitu suci, tidak mengenal apapun semenjak ia dapat menatap dunia. Hiks."

Kyuhyun meraih punggung tangan suster Kim lalu meremasnya dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Saya akan mencarinya, suster Kim. Mohon percayakan beban suster kepada saya. Bagaimanapun Sungmin juga seseorang yang begitu berarti bagi hidup saya. Mohon maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya begitu mencintainya."

Suster Kim mengangkat wajah, iris wajahnya bergelirya meneliti kesungguhan Kyuhyun yang teruam pekat. Selanjutnya, senyuman tulus menyertai restunya.

" _Arraseo_. Aku percayakan malaikat hatiku kepadamu, nak. Tolong cari Sungmin. Bahagiakan dia dan bawa dia kemari meski hanya sekilas waktu."

"Suster Kim dapat memegang janji saya."

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu meraih topinya, surai caramelnya terpampang terbiaskan cahaya mentari. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, menatap penuh kasih pada bangunan sederhana tempat sang kekasih bernaung hingga beranjak dewasa.

Dia beranjak mengais langkah menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di pekarangan depan. Seorang pria tampan tengah menunggu di balik kemudi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sosok tampan itu setelah Kyuhyun memasuki mobil.

Kyuhyun menyorot ke depan, suara deru mesin mendengung samar. " _Seoul_." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. "Dia kembali ke _Seoul_ , Yesung-ah," lirih Kyuhyun bergetar. Berbagai memori manis hingga kelam terdapat di sana menyentak hati Kyuhyun yang begitu merindu selama 4 tahun silam menanti.

Yesung tersenyum hangat, tangannya terulur mengusap bahu Kyuhyun. "Ya, kita akan ke sana. Bergegas kembali ke kota itu," lontar Yesung semangat, menyembunyikan getar pedih akan kisah cinta teman seperjuangannya ini.

Satu bulir air mata mengalir, Kyuhyun menatap Yesung penuh rasa terima kasih. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Yesung," ungkap Kyuhyun tulus.

Yesung mengangguk, dia tidak berani mengalihkan pandang tetap berfokus ke depan berusaha menyembunyikan bayang air matanya.

Kyuhyun menyorot pemandangan di balik kaca mobil, menatap lekat pemandangan yang hilir mudik tersapu angin. "Sungmin. Maaf, sayang. Maafkan aku. Kau berhak membenciku, tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tunggu aku kembali, aku akan segera membawa kebahagiaan ke hadapanmu. Tunggu aku, sayang."

.

.

.

TBC

 **Author Note**

 **Oke! Seperti yang sudah aku katakan di DISCLAMER jika cerita ini bukan murni milikku. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari FILM BOLLYWOOD FANAA. Tidak menutup kenyataan jika di Chapter 2 ini sebagian besar mengambil scane dari FANAA.**

 **Tapi, dimohon untuk membacanya ulang. Bagi yang sudah menonton Film tersebut, dimohon untuk menyortir cerita ini dengan film tersebut dengan baik. Karena sebenarnya, saya tidak semata-mata menjiplak penuh cerita dari film tersebut. Ada banyak bagian yang saya rombak total.**

 **Jadi, dimohon jangan pada salah paham karena saya tidak menyertakan kata REMAKE di cerita ini. Karena saya tidak menjiplak penuh, bahkan alur ceritanya saya rombak. Oke...**

 **Jika, masih merasa bingung dimohon untuk mengirim PM kepada saya. Jangan langsung marah atau menyebut yang tidak-tidak di kotak Review ne.**

 **Mohon pengertiannya Readerdeul sekalian. Karena sejujurnya satu kata kasar, bash ataupun flame sangat berpengaruh besar pada semangat menulis saya. So, mari saling menjaga perasaan masing-masing.**

Yosh. Ini dia Chap 2nya hadir...

Maaf jika jelek neeee...

Untuk semua pertanyaan tentang masa lalu yang terjadi 7 tahun silam sudah terjawab bukan. Ya, meski tidak terlalu rinci sih. Ya mau bagaimana lagi sudah 7 ribu kata, yaudah aku sudahi saja. Hehehehe...

Oke aku ucapkan TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA pada semua Readerdul tercinta yang sudah mau Me-Rippyuu cerita ini.

Dan terima kasih juga atas dukungannya neee...

Oke, see you the next chap

Saranghae

Muach


End file.
